Aventures Discordienne - Saison 1
by TheOmegaGamer
Summary: Cyrix envoie une lettre à sa communauté, après pleins d'aventures arrivent et voila (inspiration de Deladess)
1. Une Quête pour Vaincre Nabuco

Un bel après-midi de mars, Thomas Cyrix envoya une lettre à sa communauté disant :

« Je crois que je suis en live... eh oui ! Bonjour membres du discord, si vous lisez cette lettre c'est qu'il y a eu un petit problème avec Nabuco, depuis qu'elle est modo elle abuse de son pouvoir et à banni ermite pour ses messages pervers, elle a donc pue changer les rôles et ainsi me bannir... c'est très con. Venez nous en aide au 3 rue des pucelles. »

Le premier à arriver était Mr Paradox, il avait amener avec lui ENORMEMENT de microphones pour être sûr que tout soit enregistré et diffusé aux infos.

Le deuxième à arriver était Ray-Yami, qui avait apporter moultes cœurs bleus, bombes et clés dorées.

Ensuite arriva Farid, avec la collection complète de Steven Universe en DVD sous le bras.

Puis on va pas lister tout le monde... dans l'ordre :

-DonMusik

-Deladess

-Armin

-Playermy

-Stari

-Omega

-Commu

-Temevu

-et Syn Scratch

Hans Lallemand était là aussi, il entama un discourt :

« Arf mein petits strudels ! Cette KARTOFFEL de Nabuco à pris le contrôle du VoxFort et a vendu tout les Macintosh pour acheter des hug pillows de Keith ! Elle a aussi capturer Noru-Da pour le forcer a faire des vidéos ! Votre mission : empêcher Nabuco de nuire ! ...et reprendre le VoxFort accessoirement »

Les membres de la communauté se groupèrent en plusieurs équipes :

l'équipe « Trollix 2000 » avec Omega, Stari et Playermy

l'équipe « Politiquement Correct » avec DonMusik seul...

et l'équipe « Pas Omega ni DonMusik » avec le reste

Hans Lallemand leurs donna un Iphone avec Pokemon GO pour leurs servir de GPS car c'était trop cher.

Les équipes se mirent en marche !

DonMusik avait en tête de raisonné Nabuco pour devenir moderateur et ainsi bannir l'équipe Trollix 2000 du serveur, sauf qu'il ne savait pas que tout le monde avait le meme plan... pour LE bannir... L'équipe Trollix passait devant un Super-U, Omega pris la décision d'y « acheté » des bâtonnets de colin, le vrai trésor du capitaine ! Ainsi que des bâtons de berger justin bridou, pour le travail.

Après de longues heures de marche, les équipes atteignèrent le KeithFort, la base de Nabuco, mais devant la porte se trouvait un garde extremement redoutable... GIGI HANOUNA ! Qu'elle stupeur de voir une création de Gaby à l'entrée du fort... mais la défaire fut très simple, ils ont juste changer de chaine... Mais Farid devoila son double jeu : il était engager par Nabuco depuis le debut ! Il envoyas Omega, Playermy et Stari dans sa BD « The Island » enferma DonMusik dans google avec comme recherche « Eric Zemmour » et capturas les autres tout simplemement.

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS GOOGLE :

DonMusik : « AU SECOURS IL Y A TROP DE FACHOS ! »

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LE CACHOT :

Paradox : « mes micros ne vont pas m'aider... »

Ray-Yami : « j'ai bien fait d'amener les bombes, j'ai juste à exploser la porte »

Ray Yami pose des bombes sur la porte afin de la faire explosé

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS THE ISLAND :

Playermy : « j'en ai marre des sauts de scène à scène, c'est chiant »

Stari : « c'est toi qui est chia- » (on va dans une autre scène)

PENDANT CE TEMPS CHEZ HANS LALLEMAND :

Hans : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il BRANLENT ses incapables ! »

PENDANT CE TEMPS CHEZ NABUCO :

Nabuco : « Keith N°69 rajoute une statue à ton effigie près du trone »

Keith N°69 : « mais je suis le N°102 »

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS THE ISLAND :

Omega : « je vais tout saccager ! » (il pose des stickers pedobear sur toutes les cases)

Playermy : « je fait de même » (playermy prend un crayon et met des dialogues random)

Stari : « pourquoi il y a dora ? Encore heureux qu'on ne soit pas dans un fan-art undertale »

Omega : « mais c'est vrais ce con nous à donné des Stand ! »

Playermy : « ne me rappel pas ce canard... »

Stari : « Chrono Papillo ! Change le Tur-fu ! »

chrono papillo tape dans un seau, l'eau du seau et fait fondre la page, nos 3 héros se trouvent maintenant sur DeviantArt et remarquent un autre onglet « Eric Zemmour – Google Image » et ils desident d'y aller...

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS GOOGLE :

3 ombres se faufilent sur la barre de recherche et la change pour « Couteau Coupant » les couteaux se mettent à tomber et brise la fenetre internet explorer en 2 ce qui libère Playermy, Stari, Omega et DonMusik, ils se trouvent sur le bureau ! Playermy donne un coup de pied si puissant dans DonMusik que ça l'envoie dans la corbeille ! Stari remarque Five Nights at Freddy's sur le bureau et essaie de le supprimer, pendant ce temps Omega va dans le dossier « System32 » et y place des virus trouvés sur Softonic pour faire planté l'ordinateur.

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LA SALLE DU TRONE :

Farid : « tu sais que si j'absorbe la couleur des clones de Keith je peux avoir une source infinie de couleur pour Double Rainbow ? »

Nabuco : « PAS TOUCHE A KEITH »

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LE CACHOT :

la porte est detruite et tout le monde s'enfuit, ils se trouvent devant un choix épineux : prendre par surprise Nabuco et Farid ou s'enfuir et aller chercher des armes ! Sauf que pendant qu'ils faisait la decision une explosion se fit entendre dans la salle du fond... c'etait la machine à cloner les Keith, elle a exploser à cause du bourrage papier, et pleins de bout de Keith recouvrez les murs.

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LE PC :

le dossier System32 ayant exploser, le PC à fait un blue screen et nos 3 héros ont puent en sortir ! Mais où se trouvait le PC ? Il etait dans la chambre de Sheep Sempai, toujours en PLS après les demandes de Temevu !

Sheep : « MON PC ! »

Playermy : « on s'en branlent de ton PC nabuco et farid vont prendre le contrôle du monde ! »

Stari : « techniquement c'est deja le cas »

Playermy : « quoi ?! »

Omega : « il a raison, regardez par la fenetre »

la rue etait pleine de statues de Keith et de Pink Diamond, il etait deja trop tard !

DANS LE CACHOT :

Temevu : « j'ai une idée de comment éliminé Nabuco... »

temevu sort un chat de son sac

Temevu : « LA CHATTE A TEMEVU ! censurée pour des raisons éthiques »

le felin cracha un laser de sa bouche, atomisant Nabuco

Syn Scratch : « tu m'avais jamais dit que tu savait faire ça ?! »

Temevu : « deus ex machina »

Ray-Yami : « je passe par le sous-sol »

Deladess : « hein quoi ? Une mission ? Je joue à pokemon lune attendez je peche des magicarpes shiney »

Armin : « tabernak je sert de cameo quebecois »

CHEZ SHEEP :

Sheep : « mais on fait quoi pour stopper farid et nabuco ? »

Omega : « il nous faut l'aide de Mad Dog, il a deja survecu à l'homestuck-pocalypse »

Playermy : « mais où peut on le trouver ? »

Stari : « EN BRETAGNE ! »

PENDANS CE TEMPS EN BRETAGNE :

Mad Dog : « il pleut »

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LA SALLE DU TRONE :

Farid : « NON NABUCO ! bon bah je peux absorber la couleur de Keith »

CHEZ SHEEP :

Playermy : « CONDUIT NOUS JUSQU'EN BRETAGNE ! »

Sheep : « on y est deja »

Omega : « ALLONS CHEZ MAD DOG ! »

nos 4 compères partirent en ville pour trouver Mad Dog...

DANS LE SOUS-SOL :

Ray-Yami : « ok j'avais raison ce paragraphe est une reference a Binding of Isaac, j'ai bien fait de prendre des petits cailloux, ça va booster mes degats a mort »

Ray utilisa les cailloux pour booster ses degats

Ray-Yami : « c'est ce que je viens de dire »

oui donc il boost ses degats avec les cailloux pour defoncer le boss de l'etage, et sortir du KeithFort.

DANS LES CACHOTS

Commu : « GO GO GOOOOOO »

Temevu : « tu me donne pas d'ordre, sous-merde »

Syn Scratch : « OUAIS ELLE A RAISON ! »

Deladess : « VOS GUEULES J'AI RATER LE SHINEY ! »

Paradox : « j'ai tout enregistré, comme ça cyrix te virera quand il va voir l'enregistrement »

Commu : « et puis je m'en branle »

EN BRETAGNE :

Playermy : « bon on va sonner à la porte »

ding dong !

Ermite : « QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES DANS MA MAISON ! »

le gros barbu fonça sur les 4 protagonistes les envoyant dans la maison d'en face

Mad Dog : « la sonnette ça sert à quelque chose vous savez »

Stari : « on a besoin de toi selon Omega »

Omega : « ouais comment t'a survecu a l'homestuck-pocalypse ? »

Mad Dog : « c'est tres simple ! Je me suis cacher dans une maison et j'ai manger des rats »

Tout le monde : « ah »

DANS LA SALLE DU TRONE :

Farid : « je vais reprogrammer la machine a faire des Keith pour qu'elle fabrique des Dio Brando »

Keith N°135 : « ça ne risque pas de faire disparaître tout les Keith ? »

Farid : « EXACTEMENT ! »

Tout les Keiths : « ATTRAPEZ LE ! »

PENDANT CE TEMPS EN ENFER :

Nabuco : « qu'est-ce que je fait là ? »

Mister Satan : « tu est morte »

Nabuco : « QUOI ?! »

DonMusik : « mais pourquoi je suis ici ? »

Nabuco : « ne me dit pas que je vais etre coincé ici avec ce con pour l'éternité ? »

DonMusik : « arrete d'etre putophobe et dit pantoufle a la place de con, c'est politiquement correct »

Nabuco : « NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN »

DE RETOUR AU KEITHFORT :

farid à été neutralisé par les Keith et est maintenant attaché au plafond !

DE RETOUR AVEC RAY YAMI :

Ray-Yami : « bon j'ai fini ma run, faut que j'ouvre le coffre, je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans... »

ray ouvre le coffre et tombe de stupeur en voyant qui se trouve dedans

Ray-Yami : « ISAAC ?! »

et oui ! Ce n'etait pas le isaac du jeu, mais isaac aussi appeler « biscuit roulé avec du riz » l'homme qui ne parle jamais !

Ray-Yami : « que fait tu ici ? »

Isaac : « ... »

Ray-Yami : « Repond »

Isaac : « ... »

Ray-Yami : « ça n'aide pas »

DE RETOUR EN BRETAGNE :

Omega : « on peux utiliser ton gros bouton rouge pour se téléporter ? »

Mad Dog : « bien sur ! »

omega presse le bouton et se retrouve dans le Keith Fort avec Stari et Playermy, mais sheep ne les a pas suivis.

Sheep : « j'ai faim je vais me prendre un truc au frigo »

sheep ouvre le frigo et y trouve un yaourt qui parle

Yaourt : « HEHO ME MANGE PAS ! TA PAS HONTE DE MANGER DES GENS ?! CANNIBAL, ET VA VOIR JOJO AUSSI »

RETOUR AU KEITHFORT :

Omega : « regardez, farid est pendu au plafond »

Playermy : « attend, je lui tire dessus »

le tir de playermy tranche la corde retenant farid qui tombe et s'ecrase au sol

Omega, Playermy et Stari : « DANS LE MILLE ! »

Stari : « regardez, voilà le trone ! On va dessus ? »

Playermy etait deja assis dessus : « quoi ? »

une lueur emane du trone, detruisant tous les Keith, des nuages sombres arrivent au dessus du château et des tetes a commu geant sortent du sol et forment l'hyper communiste

Stari : « on dirait qu'on a fait une connerie »

Omega : « pas du tout... c'est le debut du règne des trolls ! »

DE RETOUR CHEZ HANS LALLEMAND :

Hans : « pourquoi la chaine s'appelle TrollMakers maintenant ? Et où sont passé les XPB ? Tout le monde les aimez n'est-ce pas ? »

DANS LE TROLLFORT :

Omega : « enfermez les autres et brûlez vifs ceux qui ne se soumettent pas a notre pouvoir »

Playermy : « STARI VA LE FAIRE »

Stari : « non pd tu le fait fils de pute »

Playermy : « non TU y vas »

et ça continue comme ça pendant 10 minutes

Omega : « bon, je vais le faire moi meme... »

omega appuis sur un bouton ce qui fait tomber le plafond du cachot, écrasant les survivants

Playermy : « mais t'es con, qui va suivre nos vidéos ! »

Omega : « j'ai une solution, et elle s'appele le CDRAM ! Le Centre De Regeneration A Manivelle »

Stari : « et ça fait quoi »

Omega : « tu choisie qui tu veux faire revivre, tu tourne la manivelle et il est de retour »

Stari : « je refuse que quelqu'un fasse revenir DonMusik »

Playermy : « tu nous prend pour des cons... »

EN ENFER :

Farid : « salut nabuco »

Nabuco : « ALORS TOI TA GUEULE »

DonMusik : « c'est pas très politiquement correct ça »

Nabuco : « NIQUE TA MERE DON »

donmusik enroule Nabuco dans du gros scotch

DonMusik : « Muter et Bloquer, voila »

Mister Satan : « tu bloque pas mes ames toi ! »

Satan jette DonMusik dans une trainée de lave

Mister Satan : « voilà souffre, on est en enfer ou au club med »

DANS LE MONDE REEL DE LA REALITEE VERITABLE :

Gaby : « j'etait meme pas dans la fanfic, pouce rouge »

FIN


	2. Politiquement Correct

DE RETOUR EN ENFER :

DonMusik : « BLARG »

Farid : « je vais te sauver ! »

farid sort une canne a pèche géante de l'étagère de satan et peche donmusik

Farid : « voilà tu est sauvé »

Nabuco : « MMMMMMMMMMMMMMFFF » (rappelons que Nabuco est toujours baillonée)

DonMusik : « jeter les gens dans la lave n'est pas politiquement correct »

Farid : « je vais te construire un nouveau corps ! »

DE RETOUR AUX CACHOTS :

Omega : « Et moi pendant ce temps là, j'tournais la manivelle ! »

le Centre De Regeneration A Manivelle fait réapparaitre les prisonniers.

Playermy : « bienvenue dans l'ère du trolling ! »

Ray-Yami et Isaac sortent d'une trappe au sol, Stari et Playermy lui font un regard noir

Ray-Yami : « regarder qui j'ai trouv... j'arrive au mauvais moment... »

Temevu : « c'est quoi ce train »

Omega : « NON NE TOUCHE PAS LE P... »

temevu se fait emportée par le Paul Express

Playermy : « il mène où ce train ? »

Omega : « là où personne ne reviens... la cage aux montages »

DANS LA CAGE AUX MONTAGES :

Paul Express : « TCHOO TCHOO »

Mamie Nova : « MON COLONEL OU SONT LES ROBOTS NAZIS ! »

La Black : « derrière le mur »

La Pioche : « elle a raison »

Temevu : « qu'ai-je fait »

EN ENFER :

Robo-Don : « ELIMINER LE POLITIQUEMENT INCORRECT »

Farid : « j'aurais du installer autre chose que les vidéos de marion seclin dans son disque dur... »

Mister Satan : « t'a fait la plus grosse connerie de ta vie ! »

Robo-Don : « ON NE DIT PAS CONNERIE : ESPECE DE MACHO »

robo-don tire sur mister satan, le tuant sur le coup, robo-don fait un saut tellement haut qu'il brise le plafond de l'enfer et s'enfuit.

DANS LE TROLLFORT :

des tremblements de terre se font entendre

Omega : « Player t'a encore pété »

Playermy : « NON C'EST STARI »

Stari : « quoi ? Fils de pute... »

robo-don sort du sol et tire sur omega qui explose

Playermy : « VITE ! TOUS AU C.D.R.A.M. ! »

Robo-Don : « L'HUMOUR : C'EST MOI »

robo-don brise le trône et place le sien, entièrement politiquement correct

Playermy et Stari : « quel fils de pute »

Robo-Don : « CECI N'ETAIT PAS POLITIQUEMENT CORRECT : ELIMINER »

Playermy : « téléportation ninja ! » il disparaît dans un nuage de fumée

Stari : « et merde »

robo-don ecrase stari de son pied robuste ainsi que le CDRAM

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU QUEBEC :

Armin : « tabarnak ça me casse les gosses, la box internet ne marche plus, elle est toute crisse ! »

Playermy apparaît et ecrase la box internet

Armin : « NON MA FREEBOX »

Playermy : « j'ai l'impression deja avoir vecu ça »

Armin : « tu me veux quoi »

Playermy : « deja je nique ta daronne et ensuite j'ai besoin de ton aide, donmusik a detruit le centre de rege... t'etait pas morte ecrasée par le plafond toi ? »

Armin : « non c'etait ma doublure, Armout »

Playermy : « il faut trouver les dragon ball pour faire revivre omega et stari »

Armin : « ça tombe bien j'en ai une »

Playermy : « olala qui lue cru ? »

Armin : « j'en connait un qui en a, il s'appelle Thierry Beccaro et il en a meme des noires »

Arto : « c'est raciste ça »

Playermy : « c'etait quoi ce cameo tout pété »

PLUS TARD SUR LE PLATEAU DE MOTUS :

Thierry : « bienvenue à MO-MO-MOTUS ! Choisissez les lettres que vous allez utiliser »

Playermy : « 42 »

Thierry : « ce n'est pas une lettre »

Playermy : « je veux 42 lettres aléatoires »

Thierry : « les lettres sont : N, I, Q, U, E, T, A , M, E, R, E, L, A, P, U, T, E, E, T, A, B, O, U, L, E, L, A, D, R, A, G, O, N, B, A, L, L, S, A, L, E, C, O, N»

Playermy : « nique ta mere la pute et aboule la dragon ball sale con »

Thierry : « hého tu te calme »

Playermy : « j'ai juste fait la phrase avec tes lettres fils de pute »

Thierry : « oh mon dieu, il a compris les regles du jeu ! »

thierry explose en voyant que des gens comprennent le jeu et lache la dragon ball

Armin : « plus que 5 »

après des heures de recherche, Armin et Playermy on enfin trouver les 7 dragon ball et ont invoquer Shenron

Shenron : « que veux tu mortel »

Playermy : « un moyen de faire revivre Omega et Stari »

Shenron : « evidement »

omega et stari sortent du sol

Omega : « wow je suis de retour »

Stari : « tg »

Playermy : « bon : on va casser du DonMusik ou non ? »

Tout le monde : « OUAIS »

DE RETOUR EN ENFER :

farid retire le scotch de la bouche de nabuco

Nabuco : « pourquoi je suis en enfer au juste ? »

Farid : « oh tu sait... la tablette graphique »

Nabuco : « TA GUEULE ! »

DE RETOUR AVEC LES TROLLS :

Playermy : « pour vaincre donmusik va falloir etre les plus politiquement incorrect possible pour le faire planté »

Omega : « ouais ce gros con va faire un BSOD ! »

Robo-Don : « CON EST UNE INSULTE SEXISTE : MEURT ! »

Playermy : « que dit un juif en voyant un four ? Vous les copains je ne vous oublierais jamais »

Robo-Don : « stop »

Stari : « la morve portugaise c'est du ciment »

Temevu : « hé ! »

Robo-Don : « comment osez vous »

Omega : « quelle est la difference entre donmusik et TPMP ? Aucune : les 2 te nique le cerveau »

robo-don enroule tout le monde dans du scotch

Robo-Don : « Mutez, Bloquez »

les trolls continuent de parler meme avec le scotch sur la bouche, ce qui fait planté robo-don

Robo-Don : « la base virale VPS à été détruite : redemarrage windows obligatoire »

Stari : « visez le coeur tant qu'il est KO »

Playermy tire dans la gemme de cristal de l'armure de Robo-Don ce qui le fait exploser

Omega : « boom bitch »

Tete de Robo-Don : « Politiquement Incorreeeeeeeeeeeeeect... » (il meurt)

Stari : « bon on va reprendre le DonFort »

Syn Scratch : « ATTENDEZ ! »

Playermy : « quoi ? »

Syn Scratch : « je veux etre votre valet »

Omega : « ok »

Playermy : « on peux construire... une armoir ? »

Syn Scratch : « oui... une bonne GROSSE armoir »

Playermy : « ikea ? »

Syn Scratch : « evidement »

Stari : « c'est trop gay pour moi, jme casse » STARI HAS LEFT THE GAME

Omega : « quand donmusik est sortie du sol il a brisé le plafond des enfers, toute les saloperies maudites peuvent venir nous niquer la gueule ! Tous à l'abri atomique ! »

PLUS TARD DANS L'ABRI :

Syn Scratch : « oh oui ma grosse perceuse... dans le bois de playermy... »

Playermy : « oh oui ça va etre une bonne armoire... »

plusieurs heures très génantes plus tard

STARI HAS JOINED THE GAME

Stari : « oh une armoire »

Playermy : « je l'ai fait avec la grosse perceuse de syn scratch... »

Syn Scratch : « et planche goutue... »

Omega : « c'etait comme ça pendant 8 heures... 8 HEURES ! et sinon j'ai reconstruit le CDRAM »

à l'exterieur du bunker se trouve l'apocalypse... des centaines de nito gravelord déambule sur la terre et tuent les mortels, merci donmusik d'avoir fait apparaître des personnages de dark souls !

A SUIVRE...


	3. L'ère du Chaos

PRECEDEMENT :

DonMusik est sortie des enfers pour vaincre le politiquement incorrect, apres la quete des dragon ball il fut vaincu... mais l'ouverture de la porte des enfers à foutu le sbeul à la surface et nos 4 héros sont maintenant dans l'armoire anti-atomique de syn scratch et playermy qui se trouve elle meme dans l'abri anti-atomique d'omega !

DANS L'ABRI ANTI-ATOMIQUE :

Stari : « j'en ai marre d'attendre pour sortir... »

Syn Scratch : « ne sort pas on te dit, il y a des demons à la surface ! »

un vrombissement de moteur se fit entendre... ainsi qu'un rire et de la mauvaise musique... les demons hurlaient comme à leur habitude mais differemment... c'etait des cris de douleur ! plusieurs heures plus tard nos heros sortirent de l'abri et qu'elle fut leurs surprise de tomber sur le Docteur Bambou en T-Max avec risitas et des CD de Jul !

Bambou : « Jul est mon arme, Risitas est mon allié »

Playermy : « alors l'arme ultime c'est de mettre du jul »

Bambou : « issou »

Omega : « veut tu rejoindre les trolls dans leurs conquete du monde ? »

Bambou : « my big burger, my onion, my cheese »

Playermy : « on va prendre ça pour un oui... »

Bambou : « JE BRULE VOTRE MAISON ! »

DE RETOUR AUX ENFERS :

Nabuco : « tu a remarquer qu'il y a un trou au plafond, on peux sortir »

Farid : « oui mais j'ai pas de corde »

Nabuco : « UTILISE TON STAND ! »

farid créas une corde gigantesque grace a la couleur brune de la roche infernale, lui permetant d'en sortir avec nabuco...

Farid : « allons reprendre le Peri-Fort ! »

Nabuco : « le Keith-Fort »

Farid : « peut importe, reprenons notre trone ! »

Commu : « je peux vous rejoindre aussi ? J'ai bien envie de me venger de tous ces montages... »

Nabuco : « COLONEL COMMU REJOINS LES RANGS ! »

Farid : « sauf que tu n'est utile que la nuit... foutu Dark Sombrero... »

Commu : « HELLO DARKNESS MY OLD FRIEND »

Nabuco : « COMPAGNIE : MARCHE »

et ils se mirent en marche, sur la route ils tombèrent devant une petite gare avec un chien conduisant un petit train bleu avec ecrit « Thomas » dessu... c'etait Henko !

Henko : « je peux rejoindre votre equipe, j'etait meme pas dans les 2 premiers chapitres je veux bien me venger aussi ! »

Farid : « mais en retour on utilise ton train »

Henko : « mais avant... un quiz SNCF ! un train part de Toulon à 8h30 et roule à 100km/h pendant 45 kilomètres. puis il s'arrête 4 minutes et 18 secondes PUIS il repart, mais, à cause d'un problème de signalisation sa moyenne tombe à 70km/h pendant 23km. question : quel est l'age du chauffeur ? »

Farid : « mais c'est injuste ! T'en a meme pas parler ! »

Nabuco : « eh... 42 ans ! »

Henko : « c'est gagné ! Voilà ta clé steam ! »

Nabuco : « en avant ! Tous dans le train ! »

Henko : « laissez vous prendre par le train... »

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LA CAGE AUX MONTAGES :

Temevu : « il y a trop de tetes à commu... AU SECOURS ! »

La Black : « hé mek ! Je peux te creuser le mur »

Temevu : « ça risque pas de foutre encore plus la merde en liberant tous les montages... »

La Pioche : « quoi ? J'ai deja ouvert le mur »

Les Montages : « LIBEREZ, DELIVREZ »

les photo-montages sortent de la cage avec des machettes et se dirigent vers le Lycée Grand Air...

Temevu : « pourquoi on va au lycée ? »

Paul Express : « c'est tres simple, Sandro, le directeur du lycée peux nous aider a vaincre Omega ! »

PEDANT CE TEMPS CHEZ LES TROLL :

Stari : « omega, comment ta fabriquer le CDRAM ? »

Omega : « j'ai utiliser le CDFACDRAMAM, le Centre De Fabrication A CDRAM A Manivelle »

Playermy : « voilà le troll-fort ! »

Stari : « mais il y a... NABUCO ?! ELLE ETAIT PAS MORTE ?! »

Nabuco : « j'ai fait exprès de dire que j'etait morte ! Ce qui etait le cas mais je suis de retour ! »

Farid : « et sur le chemin Commu et Henko nous ont rejoins! Et ils veulent en decoudre »

Henko : « je vais vous apprendre a aimer la SNCF avec un quiz ! »

Farid, Nabuco et Commu : « NON »

Omega : « oui mais on a Jul ! »

Bambou : « Jul est mon arme, Risitas est mon allié ! »

le docteur bambou prend son lecteur MP3 et lance l'integrale de Jul

Farid : « NABUCO FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

Nabuco : « JE PEUX PAS ! SA PUISSANCE DEPASSE LES 9000 ! »

Syn Scratch : « Pour feter cette victoire on peux faire une autre armoire Playermy ? »

Playermy : « oh oui... a plusieurs étages »

Bambou : « la puissance de Jul ne peux plus etre contenue ! ça va explosé ! »

le lecteur MP3 de Bambou crée une tellement forte source de cancer que ça ouvre une porte dimensionnelle menant vers n'importe quel univers, epoques ou encore endroit... il en sort 4 personnes : Lestowolf, Gaby, Laky et Keith !

Nabuco : « Keith ?! Les clones n'etait pas tous morts ? »

Keith : « oui, mais l'original non AH AH »

Playermy tire sur keith

Playermy : « voilà on en a fini avec ces cons »

Nabuco : « COMMENT OSE TU ! »

Gaby : « qu'elle est la difference en cyril hanouna, francois hollande et un bébé ? »

Tout le Monde : « TU PENSE QUE C'EST LE MOMENT ?! »

Gaby : « le bébé n'a pas d'avis politique ! »

tout le monde fait un facepalm.

Lesto : « salut omega, tu te souviens du jour où t'a detruit ma ville ? »

Farid : « et du jour où tu m'a tuer ? »

Laky : « et de Laky Baba et les 40 Farid ? »

Omega : « Laky ça c'etait fait par gamesret ! »

Playermy : « tu m'avais pas dit que t'etait rechercher »

omega se rappel qu'il a des baton de berger justin bridou...

Omega : « FARID : PREND DU SAUCISSON ! »

Arto : « c'est raciste ça, pour la peine je vais dans le camp de Nabuco »

Farid : « NOOOON ! CE N'EST PAS HALAL ! »

farid explose au contact du saucisson, ne laissant que des fan-art de steven universe à ses pieds

Nabuco : « Farid ! je te vengerais »

Arto : « MISSILES ANTI-RACISME GO ! »

Missiles : « C'EST RACISTE CA ! »

Playermy : « VOS GUEULES »

Commu : « c'est c'est ma phrase... FREEBOOTER ! »

Omega : « TOUS DANS L'HYPER COMMUNISTE ! »

les trolls montèrent dans l'Hyper Communiste, un mecha gigantesque à tête de Commu

Syn Scratch : « ça manque d'armoire dans ce mecha »

Playermy : « après notre victoire on en construit ? »

Stari : « ALORS NON PAS ENCORE »

Bambou : « Replions nous ! »

l'hyper communiste s'envola loins du chaos que la faille temporelle génère...

A SUIVRE


	4. Tous au Japon !

PRECEDEMENT :

Docteur Bambou à vaincu l'armée de démons grace à Jul, Nabuco et Farid sont sortient des enfers via une corde et une faille temporelle fout le bordel près du TrollFort obligeant les Trolls à s'enfuir avec l'hyper communiste.

DANS L'HYPER COMMUNISTE :

Omega : « il faut trouver un moyen de stopper le flux de bordel venant du portail ! »

Playermy : « bah avec ton stand tu peux pas bouger les trucs ? »

Omega : « oui mais il faut que ce soit un stand requiem, et il est pas évolué mon stand... »

Stari : « allons tous chercher une flèche de stand ! »

Syn Scratch : « bah je sais pas moi... je vais regarder sur le GPS de pokemon go »

Syn Scratch ouvre pokemon go et remarque un pokestop nommé « Temple de la Flèche de Stand »

Syn Scratch : « dans 25m tourne à gauche »

25 mètres plus tard

Omega : « bon je gare l'hyper communiste... »

Playermy : « alors c'est ça le temple gay... »

Stari : « AYAYAYAYAAAAAAAAA »

Farid : « AH AH ! JE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR FAIRE AVANCER LE SCENARIO ! »

Playermy : « COMMENT ?! »

Omega : « c'etait evident... »

Farid envoya nos 5 trolls dans un tome de jojo bizarre aventure...

Bambou : « risitas ne peux pas nous aidez ici... »

Dio : « MAIS C'ETAIT MOI ! DIO BRANLO ! »

Stari : « c'est encore plus gay que ce que je croyait... »

Dio : « et cette fanfic va devenir PORNOGRAPHIQUE ! »

pour des raisons éthique, la suite sera censurée.

Dio : « vas-y Stari... mon gros marteau... »

Stari : « AÏE CA FAIT MAL ! »

Dio Branlo sort LA PERCEUSE pour faire UNE ARMOIRE IKEA

Syn Scratch : « je peux vous rejoindre »

Dio : « Evidement... prend ma VISSEUSE et fait moi une bonne ARMOIRE »

plusieurs heures très flippantes plus tard...

Playermy : « qu'elle belle armoire... »

Syn Scratch : « ouep, encore mieux que la dernière fois »

Dio : « maintenant vous pouvez passer... »

Dio Branlo explose ne laissant que des yaoi à ses pieds

Omega : « bon je vais faire comme avec the island... »

omega prend des stickers tete a commu et les collent sur toute les tetes de la BD

DANS LE TEMPLE :

Farid : « pourquoi mon bouquin chauffe tant que ça... »

Album de Jojo : « j'en peut plus de ces boulets »

l'album recrache les trolls avant de brûler...

Farid : « NON MON ALBUM ! »

Stari : « A L'ATTAQUE ! CHRONO PAPILLO CHANGE LE TUR-FU ! »

mais rien ne se passe

Stari : « chrono papillo ? Change le tur-fu ! »

mais rien ne se passe

Stari : « je crois que le fait d'avoir detruit le bouquin à détruit nos stand... »

Farid : « T'A FAIT QUOI LA ?! PLUS DE STAND ?! »

Playermy : « de toute façon tu m'avait donné un canard »

Farid : « je doit reparer le bouquin ! »

6h et demi plus tard...

Playermy : « TOUS AU JAPON ! IL FAUT DEMANDER AU CREATEUR DE JOJO DE REFAIRE L'ALBUM ! »

Stari : « ou alors tu le rachète... »

Playermy : « TA GUEULE ! Si Hirohiko Araki refait le manga avec nous, on va avoir un boost de statistique ! »

Farid : « merci de l'info ! »

Omega : « TOUS DANS LE VAN ! »

Stari : « c'etait pas un mecha ? »

Omega : « on a fait pété le budget dans le chapitre 3, on doit refaire du fric avant le 5eme »

nos 5 trolls montèrent dans la camionnette afin d'aller au japon pour trouver Hirohiko Araki pour ainsi retrouver leurs stands...

DANS LA CAMIONNETTE :

Stari : « on a un truc pour revenir dans la camionnette si on se fait buter ? »

Omega : « evidement, c'est le CDRAP, Centre De Regeneration A Pédales »

Playermy : « ça marche aux PD ? »

cette blague homophobe se fit entendre jusqu'au TrollFort...

Arto : « j'ai l'impression que je devrait faire un cameo mais où... »

Nabuco : « envoie une roquette anti-racisme, ça le trouvera peut importe où il se cache »

la roquette anti-racisme s'envole très loins... jusqu'à atteindre la camionnette...

Omega : « l'aile gauche est touchée ! Il faut sauter ! »

les trolls sautèrent hors de la camionnette tel ta mère avec le facteur... MAIS JE DIVAGUE !

Playermy : « au moins on est au japon »

et oui nos 4 héros etait au japon... le problème : où se trouve Hirohiko Araki ? Bah juste en face grace au deus ex machina...

Bambou : « regardez ! Le créateur de jojo, qu'elle chance CLIN D'OEIL CLIN D'OEIL ! »

Hirohiko Araki : « ANATA WA WATASHI O NOZONDE IRU KOTO ?! »

Syn Scratch : « QUI PARLE JAPONAIS ? »

Yoka : « moi je parle japonais, il viens de dire QUE ME VOULEZ VOUS ! »

Playermy : « traduit nous ça »

de longues heures de traductions plus tard...

Yoka : « 1Tsu mazuku baai wa tatte meinu no musuko o ataemasu »

Hirohiko : « NANI ?! Yoi watashi wa jojo no tsugi no boryūmu de anata o tsuika shimasu »

Yoka : « ça veux dire oui »

Syn Scratch : « OUAIS ! »

Farid : « HIROHIKO ARAKI ! »

Hirohiko : « Nani ? Kutabare »

Yoka : « ça veux dira va te faire foutre »

Farid : « DOUBLE RAINBOW : VOLE SA COULEUR ! »

Double Rainbow : « Nope »

Playermy : « AH AH ! ça t'apprendra à me reprocher de mettre des bébés morts sur le tchat »

Farid : « quel fils de pu- »

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU LYCEE GRAND AIR :

Temevu : « sandro il faut que tu vienne nous aider ! Le prof psychopathe s'est libéré et cherche a conquerir le monde »

sandro retire 3 paires de lunettes

Sandro : « alors la prophétie etait vraie... »

Temevu : « une prophétie ? »

Sandro : « il y a très longtemps... la terre etait paisible... sauf qu'un connard est arrivé et tua tout le monde FIN ! »

Temevu : « qu'elle prophétie de merde »

Sandro : « va te faire fou- »

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU JAPON :

Playermy : « Time is Mine : ralentit le temps ! »

Time is Mine : « coin coin »

le temps ralentit jusqu'à la limite de l'imaginable, pendant ce temps Playermy attrapa Farid et le jetta à la flotte.

Syn Scratch : « RETOURNONS AU FORT PENDANT QU'IL COULE ! »

A SUIVRE


	5. Le Temple du Kamoulox

PRECEDEMENT :

Farid a emprisonné les 5 trolls dans un album de jojo, sauf que le pauvre livre en avait tellement marre des conneries des trollix 2000 qu'il explosa, empechant toute utilisation des stands jusqu'a la réecriture de son oeuvre par Hirohiko Araki au japon.

DANS L'HYPER COMMUNISTE :

Playermy : « ah on a eu assez de budget alors ? »

Omega : « non, on est sur un fond vert en verité »

Bambou : « MA VIE EST UN MENSONGE ! »

Stari : « on retourne au temple ou on laisse Nabuco faire la loi ? »

Syn Scratch : « une petite armoire »

Omega : « NON ! Ça va pas être une armoire par chapitre non plus... »

Syn Scratch : « MAIS »

Omega : « qui ecrit la fanfic ? Moi ou toi ? »

Playermy : « arrête tu va encore casser le 4eme mur, ça coute un max à rénové ! Deja qu'on a plus de budget ! »

Syn Scratch : « on est au temple on peut se... OH UN MINIDRACO ! J'EN AVAIT JAMAIS EU SUR POKEMON GO ! »

PLUS TARD DANS LE TEMPLE :

Playermy : « stari va rendre la flèche du stand »

Stari : « non »

Playermy : « TU VA CHERCHER LA FLECHE »

Stari : « chrono papillo change le tur-fu, fait que playermy prennent la flèche »

une etrange lumière sort de la porte

Omega : « vous etes chiants les gars ! Spooky Gold inversion faciale »

la lumière s'intensifie...

Syn Scratch : « JT Machinima... fait un marteau d'ombre... et pète leurs la gueule »

la lumière est etremement forte

Playermy : « Time is Mine, ralentit Syn Scratch »

la lumière remplie presque tout le temple

Bambou : « issou »

la lumière est tellement puissante que la porte explose... Didi le bon se trouve derrière

Didi : « ladies and gentlemen, je suis didi le bon bonsoir ! »

Schizo arrive aussi de derrière la porte

Schizo : « cherie éteint la lumière... »

Playermy : « vous etes mariés ? »

Didi : « oui, yoka c'est notre fille, elle avait tellement honte qu'elle s'est exilée au japon »

Syn Scratch : « je comprend tout a fait »

Schizo : « bon je me casse, c'etait le caméo du chapitre »

Didi : « pour avancer vers les flèches de stand vous devez faire un quiz ! »

Stari : « alors pose les tes questions »

Didi : « Que fait un végétarien devant une dinde bien rissolée ? »

Omega : « bonne question... il se suicide ? »

Didi : « non ! Votre pénalité : vous devez écoutez l'intégrale de Maitre Gims »

plusieurs heures plus tard

Syn Scratch : « mon esprit viens d'être violé... »

Didi : « alors, Que fait un végétarien devant une dinde bien rissolée ? »

Playermy : « IL LA MANGE GOULUEMENT ! »

Didi : « bonne réponse ! Nouvelle question : qui pèse 200 grammes est dans un arbre et est très dangereux ? »

Bambou : « un moineau avec une machette »

Didi : « bonne réponse ! Nouvelle question : les framboises sont perchées sur le tabouret de mon grand-père »

Syn Scratch : « KAMOULOX ! »

Didi : « et non... pénalité : vous devez manger 20 kilos de céleris »

Stari : « chrono papillo : change le tur-fu ! »

le céleris disparaît

Coco le Mauvais : « COMMENT OSEZ VOUS ! »

Playermy : « wesh c'est qui ce PD »

Didi : « oh... c'est ma 2eme personnalité... »

Bambou : « toi aussi t'es Schizophrène ? Comme ta femme ? »

Didi : « oui... de récentes recherches ont découvert que la schizophrènie est une MST »

Coco : « Enculés et fils de pute je suis Coco le Mauvais et TOI DIDI TU FERME TA GUEULE ! »

Didi : « mais non arrête j'essaie de faire un quiz... »

Coco : « tu la ferme, l'hôte du quiz est viré et je le remplace ! »

Syn Scratch : « oh mon dieu... »

Coco : « Question 3 : si un train part de Toulon à 8h30... »

Omega : « Henko l'a deja posée »

Coco : « oh... alors Question 3 : qui est moins intelligent qu'une boule de neige ? »

Tout le Monde : « DONMUSIK ! »

Coco : « BONNE REPONSE ! vous pouvez affrontez cet abrutit de Didi ! »

Didi : « ladies and gentlemen... je suis de retour ! Alors vous allez devoir m'affrontez ! ...sur pokemon lune ! »

Omega : « ah ah c'est l'heure de jouer, je sort ma 3ds japonaise »

Playermy : « espèce de boloss, tu pense qu'on va jouer a pokemon ? »

playermy fille un coups de pied si puissant dans Didi qu'il s'envole et retombe sur le Troll-Fort

Nabuco : « oh salut didi »

Didi : « bafoué ! Mon honneur est bafoué ! Je vais me venger de ces trolls ! »

DE RETOUR DANS LE TEMPLE :

Stari : « regardez ! Les flèches de stand ! »

stari se plante une flèche dans le genoux

Stari : « je suis dovahkiin ! J'ai pas l'impression que ça marche... »

Playermy : « t'es con ? Faut se la mettre dans le stand »

Stari : « bon... j'ai gagner quoi habilité spéciale ? »

Narrateur : « tu a gagné l'habilité de te faire amputé la jambe, abrutit »

Playermy : « bien fait ah ah ! Mais vous etes qui ? »

Narrateur : « euh... téléportation ninja ! »

le narrateur disparaît du temple

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU LYCEE :

Temevu : « j'arrete de dire que ta prophétie est nulle et tu m'aide »

Sandro : « non »

Temevu : « je me casse, connard »

Sandro : « OUAIS, t'es virée ! »

Temevu : « j'etait meme pas engagée »

Sandro : « voilà t'es embauchée, maintenant je te vire ! »

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU TEMPLE :

Playermy : « Tous a l'hyper communiste »

Omega : « ça tombe bien, on a eu assez de budget pour le racheté ! »

Syn Scratch : « je pense qu'il faudrait demander à Ermite de nous aider, c'est de sa faute si c'est le sbeul ! »

Stari : « alors, tous en bretagne ! ...encore »

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU TROLL-FORT :

Nabuco : « gaby et henko, allez chercher les trolls ! »

Ray-Yami : « je peux y aller aussi ? »

Farid : « ok vas-y »

A SUIVRE


	6. Magicarpe et Strategie

PRECEDEMENT :

Les trolls ont du faire un kamoulox avec didi le bon et coco le mauvais, ils ont gagnés les flèches de stand, maintenant il faut aller chercher ermite en bretagne (encore)

CHEZ HANS LALLEMAND :

Hans : « ARF, ils n'ont toujours pas vaincue Nabuco... »

Cyrix : « arrête de t'enervé... ils vont y arrivés ! »

Hans : « je vais devoir faire la manière FORTE ! »

EN BRETAGNE :

Playermy : « on a meme plus le budget du fond vert? On est obliger d'y aller à pieds ? »

Omega : « tu va aller en bretagne sur fond vert ? »

Stari : « voilà la maison de sheep ! »

Sheep : « salut les briseurs de pc, j'attend le remboursement ! »

Syn Scratch : « on a pas le budget d'une camionnette alors tu attendra ! »

Omega : « tu sais où habite Ermite ? »

Sheep : « en face »

les 5 trolls sonnèrent à la porte

Ermite : « QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES DANS MA MAISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... oh des abonnés ! »

Stari : « on a besoin de toi, nabuco deviens tarée et faut la vaincre »

Ermite : « ne me dit pas qu'elle à... un mangaphilie ? »

Playermy : « elle essaie de se taper Keith... »

Ermite : « OH NON ! IL NE FAUT JAMAIS ETRE MANGAPHILE AVEC LE MECHANT ! »

Omega : « et pourquoi ? »

Ermite : « sinon ça te corrompt de l'intérieur ! »

Stari : « on est pas dans la merde... »

Henko : « ARRETEZ VOUS ! »

Bambou : « oh non pas encore lui... »

Gaby : « et il y a moi ! »

Ray-Yami : « et moi »

Gaby : « gigi ! À l'attaque ! »

Gigi : « LALALALA JE SUIS UNE PETITE FILLE »

un camion arrive et ecrase gigi

Gaby : « oh pourquoi ça fait toujours ça... »

Ray-Yami : « ARRETEZ J'ESSAIE DE PARLER ! »

Gaby : « tu voulait dire quoi ? »

Ray-Yami : « rien »

Ermite : « QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES DANS MA MAISOOOOON ! »

le barbu hurle tellement fort que Gaby, Henko et Ray-Yami sont ejecté jusqu'au Troll-Fort

Ermite : « bon je sais comment vaincre nabuco, il faut la force de l'attaque Trempette-Z »

Stari : « mais qui peut apprendre une attaque si inutile ? »

Syn Scratch : « Deladess evidement ! »

Ermite : « les magicarpes aiment les yaourts, allez en trouver un »

Bambou : « t'a pas un yaourt dans ta maison ? »

Sheep : « eh... non faites pas les cons avec ! »

les trolls emportent le yaourt et le mettent sur l'hameçon d'une canne à pèche

Yaourt : « AÏE ! Ça fait mal ! Vous etes pas humains les gars... »

l'équipe trollix met le yaourt dans un court d'eau, une ombre se déplace vers le yaourt et l'emporte

Yaourt : « NOOON AAAAAARGH BLARGHHH »

Deladess : « yo les gars »

Omega : « Deladess ! Est-ce que tu connait Trempette-Z ? »

Deladess : « evidement, tout magicarpe qui se respect connait cette attaque depuis pokemon lune »

Syn Scratch sort un telephone et marmonne dedans

Syn Scratch : « temevu... ils ont un magicarpe avec Trempette-Z... on est foutu »

Temevu : « oh non ! Il nous faut l'aide du plus grand stratège... »

Syn Scratch : « didi le bon ? »

Temevu : « non, tu va voir »

Omega : « oh non j'y avait pas pensé, il va falloir regenerer Yaourt avec le CDRAP ! »

Playermy : « NewTiteuf ? »

NewTiteuf : « oui ? »

playermy enfonce newtiteuf dans le Centre De Regeneration A Pedales de chez Ermite

Playermy : « voilà on a à nouveau un yaourt »

Yaourt : « FILS DE PU- »

CHEZ NABUCO :

Nabuco : « bande d'incapables ! Vous n'arrivez pas a faire face à un gros barbu qui hurle ?! »

Gaby : « oui mais Gigi est morte »

Nabuco : « Gigi n'a jamais servie a rien ! elle sert juste a se prendre un camion ! »

Henko : « j'aurais peut-etre du prendre mon train et leurs rouler dessus... »

Farid : « POURQUOI TU N'Y A PAS PENSER ! »

Henko : « coupure du budget »

DE RETOUR CHEZ HANS :

Hans : « DonCyborg, tu va etre mon nouveau colonel pour mon armée »

DonCyborg : « LE SECOND DEGRES, C'EST MOI ! »

Cyrix : « c'etait une mauvaise idée... »

Hans : « alors toi ta gueule ! »

quelqu'un sort de la maison du 4 rue des pucelles

Tite Coillotte : « arretez d'hurler, j'ai une hyperacoustie ! »

Cyrix : « tu voit bien, meme le voisin en a marre ! »

il n'en fallait pas plus pour énervé Hans Lallemand, dans un excès de rage il enferma cyrix dans une armoire.

CHEZ NABUCO :

un bruit de kazoo se fit entendre, nabuco décide de repondre avec son kazou, mais ce fut une erreur... l'homme utilisant le kazou etait un Neku en chaleurs et l'air qu'il jouait etait un cri d'amour, obligeant nabuco a faire une relation à 3 avec Neku et Keith, ce qui deplait à ce dernier... et qu'elle fut la stupeur de nabuco de voir temevu revenir avec l'equipe de chez trash !

Temevu : « ils ont un magicarpe strategique ! On est foutus ! »

Nabuco : « un magicarpe strat ? »

Didi : « mais c'est impossible ! »

Gaby : « mais si c'est possible avec la carte... »

Tout le Monde : « TA GUEULE »

Fildrong : « je suis prêt a vaincre ce magicarpe avec mon azumarill ! »

Temevu : « j'ai toujours ma chatte pour eliminé les trolls ! »

le telephone de temevu sonne

Temevu : « allo ? »

Syn Scratch : « alors c'est qui ce stratège »

Temevu : « fildrong... je doit raccrocher on est en reunion »

DE RETOUR CHEZ LES TROLLS :

Stari : « on a le magicarpe, il nous faut quoi d'autre »

Ermite : « il nous faut le générateur de matière infinie, elle se trouve dans la tour mousse à rasée ! »

Bambou : « MAD DOG RAMENE TOI ! TU PEUX ETRE UTILE ! »

Mad Dog : « eh... ok pourquoi pas »

Omega : « tous dans le van ! »

Playermy : « le budget pour cette série c'est pire que l'avis de DonMusik, il n'a pas de sens... »

Omega : « rectification : le SUPER van ! »

Stari : « et ça change quoi »

Omega : « dans le super van il y a des armes ! »

Ermite : « ça change pas grand chose mais... OH MON DIEU VOTRE VAN C'EST CELUI POLYPHONICA ! »

A SUIVRE


	7. La Pire Course-Poursuite de L'Histoire

PRECEDEMENT :

les trolls ont recrutés Ermite Moderne qui leurs à dit que pour vaincre la Mangaphilie seule l'attaque Trempette-Z d'un magicarpe strategique pourra briser la folie !

EN BRETAGNE :

Ermite : « votre camionnette... c'est celle de Polyphonica ! »

Omega : « ne me dit pas que... »

Ermite : « oui c'est celle de la pire course poursuite animé »

Playermy : « et merde... j'espère qu'on a l'a vendue pour le budget comme à chaque fois... »

Omega : « et bah non, on a fait du profit grâce au retour d'Hans Lallemand »

Stari : « c'est juste un putain de document word ! Pourquoi faut du budget pour faire ça ! »

Deladess : « TOUS DANS LE CAMION ! »

? : « hé attendez moi ! »

Syn Scartch : « breton ?! »

Breton : « oui bah on est en bretagne, donc je fait un caméo »

Omega : « les caméos de ma fanfic ne font aucun sens »

Henko : « Tchoo tchoo ! Revenez bordel ! »

et oui, Henko est dans son petit train, pourchassant les trolls sur les routes bretonnes »

Ermite : « LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR JE VEUX PAS ETRE DANS LA PIRE COURSE POURSUITE DU MOOOOOOONDE ! »

Deladess : « TROP TARD ! »

Ermite : « NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN »

Henko : « thomas le petit train : missile du convoyeur ! »

Thomas le Train : « tchoo tchoo »

un missile sort de la cheminée du train à toute vitesse et fonce vers la camionnette

temevu arrive avec le Paul Express !

Temevu : « mitra-chiottes goooo ! »

Paul Express : « je vais faire caca EN ENFER »

le train sort une mitraillette utilisant les rouleaux de PQ comme munitions

Ermite : « C'EST ENCORE PIRE QUE LA DERNIERE FOIS ! »

Stari : « on va manquer de carburant... »

le van s'arrete net

Henko : « voilà ! On va pouvoir discuter calmement et vous arrêter ! »

Didi : « j'etait dans le wagon du train d'Henko »

Coco : « ET C'EST L'HEURE DE LA DEATH BATTLE ! »

Didi : « ...sur pokemon ! »

? : « non non non, vous n'y connaisait rien en strategie pokemon »

Fildrong sort du wagon passager du Paul Express...

Fildrong : « les pokemons exclusifs à pokemon lune sont moins puissant que ceux de soleil en ce qui concerne vaincre un type eau ! »

Didi : « ET QU'EST-CE T'EN SAIT ! »

Fildrong : « tu a quoi dans ta team ? »

Didi : « Dracaufeu, Felinferno, Ho Ho, Sulfura, Camerupt et Volcaropod »

Fildrong : « t'es un boulet... C'EST DU 100% TYPE FEU ! »

Coco : « C'EST TOI LE BOULET ! »

Fildrong : « TU VEUX TE BATTRE?! »

Coco : « OUAIS »

une bonne branlé plus tard

Coco : « NIQUE TA MERE ! »

Fildrong : « c'est ça la strategie »

coco fait un crochet du droit à fildrong

Coco : « SALE BOLOSS, ESPECE DE BAMPTOU FRAGILE ! EN PLUS T'ES ROUX BATARD »

Didi : « arrête d'etre mechant avec les guest ! »

Coco : « TOI TU FERME TA GUEULE ! »

Raptor Dissident : « celui réussissant à enchaîner les insultes si rapidement à le pouvoir de m'invoquer »

Playermy : « c'est la réunion des guests aujourd'hui ? »

Raptor : « l'heure est grave... le super SJW arrive... »

Stari : « marion seclin ? »

Raptor : « elle n'est rien face à la chose qui arrive... »

Bambou : « issou »

Syn Scratch : « mais qui est-ce alors ? »

Raptor : « l'acrobate... il arrive... je sent son parfum de miskine »

Omega : « oh c'est surement sans importances »

Playermy : « bon on part pendant que les 2 kassos jouent a pokemon ? »

Bambou : « tous dans le camion ! »

Breton : « c'est où qu'il faut ensuite aller ermite ? »

Ermite : « a la ville de gland ! »

Stari : « je connait c'est à droite de Prepus ! »

le camion s'envole et se retransforme en mecha

Omega : « ça fait vendre de mettre fildrong sur la miniature de la fanfic »

Playermy (chuchotant) : « il y a pas de miniature sur le site des fanfiction »

Raptor : « faites attention, le niveau de pédalité de la zone augmente drastiquement »

Stari : « non ça c'est juste car on a broyer NewTiteuf pour faire du yaourt »

syn scratch allume la radio et met « Unreal Super Hero 3 »

Syn Scratch : « ça manquait de musique de fond »

Breton : « on a depasser la limite de la bretagne... je croit que je vais ex- »

le breton explose faisant chuter l'hyper commu sur paris

Ermite : « pourquoi il y a tant d'explosion dans cette fanfic ! »

plusieurs heures plus tard

Mad Dog : « on va devoir continuer à pieds »

Stari : « t'etait là depuis le debut et tu parle QUE MAINTENANT ?! »

Mad Dog : « oui »

Syn Scratch : « l'iphone est brisé, on a plus de GPS »

Ermite : « oh un apple store, QU'ELLE COINCIDENCE ! »

CHEZ NABUCO :

Nabuco : « neku pitié... arrête le kazoo... »

Neku : « TSUUT TSUUUUUUUUT POUET »

comme on peut s'en rendre compte, neku parle le Kazouin, la langue de tous les joueurs de kazoo

Lesto : « ça me tape sur le système ce kazoo »

Neku : « tsuuuuuuuut... »

noru-da sort du château en décombre

Noru-Da : « j'en ai marre de faire des vidéos... »

Nabuco : « t'en a fait combiens ? »

Noru-Da : « aucune »

Arto : « enfermez le dans le PCL ! »

Nabuco : « PCL ? »

Arto : « Petite Chambre des Losers »

Noru-Da : « j'etait deja dedans »

Arto : « alors envoyez le dans le CDB : Cachots Des Boloss »

Nabuco : « il va falloir libéré la bête si on n'arrive pas a les neutralisés au plus vite »

CHEZ HANS LALLEMAND :

Hans : « petit donmusik répète après moi... Detruire les Juifs »

DonCybord : « détruire le politiquement incorrect »

Hans : « il va falloir le reprogrammé... encore... »

A SUIVRE


	8. Baston dans L'Apple Store

PRECEDEMENT :

coco le mauvais affronta Fildrong sur pokemon lune et il a bien morfler sa mere la pute, mais l'iphone est brisé, il faut aller a l'Apple Store

DANS L'APPLE STORE :

Playermy : « ok on va aller chercher un iphone mais RIEN DE PLUS ! »

Omega : « ... »

Stari : « repond ! »

Omega prend un panneau et ecrit dessus

Omega : « je me mute pour l'episode »

Ermite : « on est pas dans la merde... »

Bambou : « bonjour, nous voudrions faire réparer un Iphone »

Vendeur : « ok se sera 1000€ »

Bambou : « issou c'est cher ! »

Vendeur : « car votre modèle est ancien »

Syn Scratch : « alors salopard tu va réparé cet iphone sinon je te frappe à coups de pénétrator ! »

Vendeur : « vous savez que je suis derrière le bureau, vous n'avez pas le droit de passer derrière »

Playermy : « ah merde il a raison... »

Stari : « quoi ? Je me suis deja servis dans la reserve »

Vendeur : « ATTRAPEZ LE ! »

Stari met un chapeau de sonic

Stari : « GOTTA GO FAST ! »

Stari fonce au travers de paris avec l'iphone volé

Vendeur : « a cause des coupures de budget on a du retirer les scanner antivol... »

Farid : « haltes là ! C'est l'heure du du-du-du-du-du-du-du-duel ! »

Omega brandit un panneau : « ok mais je suis mute »

Farid : « alors je lance une attaque absorbante de couleur, avec ma puissance de niveau C j'ai un multiplicateur de 1,50 de ma puissance de base qui est de 80, la portée etant de E je retire 25% de chances de réussite mais avec ma vitesse de C je remonte a 5% de chances de perde, avec ma précision de A je vais à 3% de chance de défaite ajoutons à ça mon potentielle de B j'ai 1% de chance de perdre, donc si je fait un chiffre supérieur à 1 je gagne ! »

farid lance le dé, il tombe sur UN

Farid : « ECHEC CRITIQUE ! JE VOLE MA PROPRE COULEUR ! »

Playermy : « je te disait bien que c'etait chiant ton système de lancé de dé ! »

farid plante son pinceau dans son œil et absorbe sa couleur

Farid : « c'est pas si douloureux en fait... à si un peu sur la fin... oh non c'est pire AAAAH »

Bambou : « t'etait pas mort au contact du saucisson ? »

Farid : « j'ai fait exprès de dire que j'étais mort »

Hans : « plus un geste ! »

Omega : « ça y est je suis démute et... oh non »

Syn Scratch : « HANS LALLEMAND ?! »

Hans : « arf voici mon arme ultime ! DonCyborg ! »

DonMusik : « ELIMINIER POLITIQUEMENT INCORRECT »

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LA CAMIONNETTE :

Raptor : « il est arrivé... »

Ermite : « mais qui ? »

Raptor : « l'acrobate... »

le raptor sort de la camionnette et fonce vers l'apple store

Raptor : « IL ETAIT TEMPS QU'ON SE RETROUVE ! »

DonMusik : « oh un autre facho... un de plus ! »

DonMusik tire des « YOU FUCKING WHITE BULLET ! » sur le raptor

Raptor : « tu te calme espèce de beurette ! »

DonMusik : « fils de pantoufle ! Elimination imminente ! »

le raptor sort des boomerang jean-onche et tire sur DonCyborg

Raptor : « BOLOSS ! »

Vendeur : « vous allez devoir remboursser les degats ! »

Raptor : « TU VOIT PAS QU'ON FAIT UN COMBAT ? »

Vendeur : « bon je prend du pop corn »

des longues heures de combat plus tard...

DonMusik : « LICARION, DANY CALIGULA, MARION SECLIN ! VENEZ MOI EN AIDE ! »

Licarion : « je suis chauve, ce qui fait de cette fanfic une fanfic DISCRIMINANTE ! »

Dany : « marion seclin ? Mais les femmes ne sont que des faibles choses qu'il faut defendre ! »

Marion : « prend ça DonMusik, le PaDanLaFlingue ! »

DonMusik : « PAN »

rien ne se passe

DonMusik : « pan ? »

rien ne se passe

DonMusik : « plus de pile... ON SE REVERA ! »

DonCyborg s'envole en brisant le plafond de l'Apple Store

Dany : « on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Stari : « CHRONO PAPILLO CHANGE LE TUR-FU ! »

Dany, Licarion et Marion Seclin disparaissent !

PENDANT CE TEMPS LA SUR LA ROUTE ARC-EN-CIEL :

Mario : « mamamia ! Mais qui sont ses boloss qui viennent d'arriver sur le circuit ? »

Marion Seclin : « ON NE PARLE PAS DANS LA RUE ! »

Licarion : « je croit que si on recupère une de ces boites flottantes on a un objet

licarion touche la boite flottante et reçoit des cocktails molotov et en jette sur les fachos !

Dany : « c'est pas bien tout ça... »

Licarion : « mais ils sont fascistes ! »

DE RETOUR A L'APPLE STORE :

Stari : « me revoila, si vous saviez ce que j'ai fait »

Omega : « on viens juste de combattre DonMusik pour la 3eme fois ! »

Raptor : « je vous laisse mes amis... si l'acrobate reviens... appeler moi avec 3 insultes d'affiler »

le raptor disparaît dans un nuage de... ah non il sort par la porte

Vendeur : « vous avez detruit le iShop ! Vous devez payer ! »

Playermy : « nope »

les trolls partent tel des... bah des trolls de l'apple store en ruine

Omega : « Scratch on a réparé l'iphone »

Syn Scratch : « donc la ville de Gland se trouve... en suisse »

Playermy : « mais c'est chez moi ! »

Stari : « Ermite il est où Mad Dog ? »

Ermite : « il a fuit en voyant les tanks de son ex-patron »

Bambou : « issou ! »

CHEZ NABUCO :

Nabuco : « bon, vu que farid ne reviens pas... Lesto t'a une idée de comment on peut les vaincre ? »

Lesto : « si j'etait toi je serait en train t'essayer de boucher la faille car il y a beaucoup de cadavre qui en sortent avant de fondre... »

Nabuco : « ça va attendre, je viens d'avoir une idée de nom pour mon pays : Keith Dabero Wintamere »

Lesto : « bah... j'ai qu'a construire une ville, moi, Lestowolf Créateur de RP depuis 1870 ! »

A SU-US IVRE...


	9. La Ville de Gland

PRECEDEMENT :

Raptor Dissident affronta DonCyborg dans l'apple store mais cela se clotura sur un match nul, car DonMusik et son PaDanLaFlingue n'avait plus de batterie comme tout les appareils Apple

CHEZ NABUCO :

Lesto : « ça y est, la ville est construite, elle s'appelle Slwachi! »

Nabuco : « t'a pas un truc mieu comme... Keith-city »

Lesto : « non, Slwachi fera l'affaire »

Dans le Van :

Playermy : « on joue a Limite Limite pendant le trajet ? »

Omega : « ok ! alors la carte noire est... Qui a mis mon … dans … »

Playermy : « qui a mis mon DonMusik dans un trou bien visqueux ! »

Omega : « qui a mis un chibre bien noir dans ton cul ! »

Stari : « Omega gagne »

Bambou : « oooooooh... DonMusik est une Insta-Win ! »

Ermite : « j'avoue »

Syn Scratch : « attendez... qui conduit ? »

la camionnette s'écrase sur la suisse...

Stari : « le CDRAP est mort... tout comme bambou »

Playermy : « balekouille »

Omega : « PO PO POOOOO »

les trolls partirent en route vers la ville de Gland, mais en chemin ils tombèrent sur un homme débatant avec un panneau en utilisant le langage des signes a cause de sa mutite aïgue (le tout sera traduit)

Stanislas : « la ville de Gland ? Tu me parle pas comme ça ! »

Playermy : « je pensait qu'on ne tomberais pas plus bas qu'avec DonMusik... »

Syn Scratch : « bon, bambou est mort, tu nous rejoins ? »

Stanislas : « ok »

Stari : « tous a la ville de gland ! »

Playermy : « il est où Omega »

et oui omega avait disparu comme le respect dans cette fanfic ! LOL ENORME BLAGUE !

Stari : « putain mais qui fait ces commentaires ?! »

Stari : « putain mais qui fait taire-taires ?! »

Playermy : « ça semble louche... chouche »

Syn Scratch : « mais qui fait ça bordel ?! Le-el »

les trolls ne se doutaient pas que c'etait lunatic qui modifier leurs discutions, aider d'omega en coulisse

Lunatic : « on met un oui de didier drogba ? »

Omega : « evidement ! Et met aussi la carte kiwi »

Playermy : « ça devient impossible a vivre ! »

Voix Off : « mais si c'est possible avec la carte ki-ki wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii »

Omega : « rajoute ça aussi... »

Stari : « ça manque de issou... »

Risitas : « ISSOU ! »

Voix Off : « HELLO DARKNESS MY OLD FRIEND »

Playermy : « j'en peut plus ! »

Stanislas : « c'est très chiant les hauts parleurs qui jouent de la musique »

? : « toi tu te tait stanislas ! »

Stanislas : « qui a parler »

Wario : « C'EST MOI ! WARRRRRRIOOOOOOOO ! »

Playermy : « ça ne fait aucun sens »

Omega : « re, j'avais planté »

Syn Scratch : « je comprend rien à ce qui se passe »

Omega : « il n'y a rien a comprendre »

Playermy : « bah la ville de gland est à... 10 000km ?! »

Stari : « il y a un putain de drone qui nous espionne ! »

Amixem : « ouais c'est le miens, je fait un vlog en suisse a la ville de gland »

Ermite : « tu pourrait pas nous dépanner niveau transport ? »

Amixem : « ok je vous fait aller a la ville de gland a dos de drone, puis je vous donne des T-Max ! »

les trolls s'installèrent sur les drones qui s'envolèrent à 20m du sol »

Playermy : « pourquoi j'ai les pieds qui touchent le sol ? »

Omega (sur le theme de la chevauchée des valkyries) : « POM POM POLO POM POM POM ! »

Stari : « T.G. Ta Gueule ! »

Syn Scratch : « on va faire quoi à Gland ? »

Ermite : « on va... chercher LA pièce ! »

Stanislas : « pour faire quoi ? »

Ermite : « ne plus avoir de problème de budget ! »

Omega : « avec UNE pièce »

Ermite : « mais oui c'est clair »

plusieurs minutes de vol plus tard

Ermite : « voilà le musée où se trouve LA pièce »

Playermy : « t'es obliger d'appuyer comme ça sur LA pièce ? »

Ermite : « oui, ça fait partie du truc »

Stari : « et donc il nous faut LA pièce pour le budget ? »

Ermite : « oui car c'est LA pièce, vous allez comprendre »

les trolls entrèrent dans le musée et firent face à la pièce

Omega : « c'est LA pièce... car elle est grosse »

? : « pluzingeste ! »

Stanislas : « qui viens de parler »

Zoro : « je suis Zoro le pirate et c'est ma pièce »

Stari : « chrono papillo change le tur-fu »

Zoro disparaît et se retrouve sur la route arc-en-ciel AUSSI

SUR LA ROUTE ARC-EN-CIEL :

Dany : « mais qui est ce pirate sur la route ! »

Zoro : « SABRE DU PIRATE ATATATATATATATA ! »

Zoro tranche Dany en petits cubes

Licarion : « c'est pas vegane tout ça, ce qui fait de cette fanfic une fanfic CARNISTE »

Marion Seclin : « ON PARLE PAS SUR LA ROUTE ! C'EST COMME LA RUE »

DE RETOUR CHEZ LES TROLLS :

Omega : « bon bah je prend la pièce »

au contacte de la main d'omega la pièce disparaît et fait « ding »

Playermy : « QU'EST-CE T'A ENCORE FAIT ?! »

Ermite : « c'est normal ! T'en fait pas chouchou c'est temporaire ! »

Stari : « temporaire ? »

Ermite : « oui car la pièce est dans votre compte en banque »

Omega : « bon au moins on a le budget pour 2 chapitres »

CHEZ TEMEVU :

Temevu : « bon les 2 kassos vous arretez de vous engueuler ?! »

Coco : « NON ! IL REMET EN QUESTION MA TEAM »

Fildrong : « CAR ELLE EST NULLE A CHIER ! »

Coco : « VA TE FAIRE ! »

Fildrong : « mais tu va comprendre que le type eau fait mal au type roche »

Coco : « C'EST ILLOGIQUE ! »

Fildrong : « tu est desesperant »

Didi : « moi je le savait »

Coco : « TA GUEULE »

A SUIVRE


	10. Pour L'Amour du RolePlay

PRECEDEMENT :

Une fois arrivé à la ville de Gland, les trolls volèrent LA pièce pour ne plus avoir de problème budgetaire afin d'aller à la tour mousse à rasé et y prendre le générateur de matière infinie

A LA VILLE DE GLAND :

Amixem : « voilà vos T-MAX »

Stari : « merci, tous à la tour mousse à rasé ! »

Lesto : « je ne croit pas »

Playermy : « c'est qui ce putain de furry ?! »

Omega : « un connard, j'ai détruit sa ville avec l'hyper communiste »

Lesto : « jamais je ne l'oublierais ! »

Stanislas : « et comment tu l'a detruite ? »

Omega : « c'est très simple : je m'était présenté aux élections du pays contre une chèvre, sauf que ni moi ni la chèvre n'avait gagné, c'était Isaac Niutone le nouveau président, n'etant pas contant j'ai fait une attaque terroriste sur la ville avant de me faire descendre. »

Playermy : « t'a detruit la ville comme ça ? »

Omega : « j'ai pas fini, ensuite dans mon pays, mes clones m'ont regenerer avec le CDRAM sauf que mon ancien corps etait deja enterré en Slwachi, donc j'ai du me faire de nouveaux papiers, le meme jour mon fils Sheep Sempai m'envoie une photo du journaliste Commisky trompant sa femme Temevulve avec Pacifique Sound 3003, le choc est tel que je vais engueuler Commisky, sauf que les flics nous ont envoyé au commissariat dans lequel je suis ENCORE mort, tuer par un etrange liquide noir sortant de la poche du président »

Stari : « c'est long comme histoire »

Omega : « LAISSEZ MOI FINIR ! s'en suit la découverte des plans du président, il faisait des experiences sur les élèves du lycée et a créée la Sarira Noire, une substance pouvant être liquide, solide et gazeuse au même moment, le president fut tuer mais pas la bête qui foutas la merde dans la ville avant d'aller dans le cimetiere qui devint un marais bouillonnant »

Syn Scratch : « mais t'a pas detruit la ville »

Omega : « chut, pas fini, de retour dans mon pays, l'Algewir, j'ai construit une arme monstrueuse, l'hyper communiste, le mecha dans lequel on etait, et j'ai detruit la ville avec l'aide de Joran, la 42eme réincarnation du Docteur ! Sauf que la Sarira etait toujours vivante, ainsi que le president, il ne faisait qu'un, le president entra dans l'hyper commu, sauf qu'il avait un système d'autodestruction au contact d'une personne non autorisé, et l'explosion rasa la ville, seul mon pays et le lycée n'ont pas été detruit, depuis Lesto me deteste »

Lesto : « ensuite je suis aller dans le tur-fu pour construire Xemortsa ! Mais je t'en veux toujours ! C'est pour ça que j'ai recréée la ville, vous allez y etre enfermé, mais si vous faites quelque chose d'illogique, VOUS ETES ENVOYER DANS LE CDB, LE CACHOT DES BOLOSS »

les trolls furent enfermer dans une reconstruction de la ville

Playermy : « putain je comprend que tu voulait la détruire cette ville, c'etait immonde »

Syn Scratch : « ça manque d'armoire »

Stari : « on a qu'a utiliser les drones d'amixem »

Ermite : « ils marchent paaaas ! On est dans une zone restreinte ! »

Playermy : « on peut pas non plus en sortir, il y a des murs »

Hauts Parleurs : « ELECTION PRESIDENTIELLE DANS UNE SEMAINE »

Syn Scratch : « attend, c'est qui le mec au bout de la rue... »

Omega : « C'EST GAMESRET ! »

Gamesret : « moi aussi je suis enfermer ici... »

Stari : « et pourquoi ? »

Gamesret : « j'ai aider omega dans la destruction de la ville »

Playermy : « je vais le presenté aux élections, ça va etre très le règne du chaos... encore »

DANS LA SALLE DE CONFERENCE :

Playermy : « POUR UNE SLWACHI FORTE, VOTEZ PLAYERMY ! »

Leo Labien : « POUR UNE SLWACHI LIBRE, VOTEZ LEO ! »

Omega : « POUR UNE SLWACHI SANS BOUGNOUL, VOTEZ jean marie le pen »

JM le Pen : « N'EST-CE PAS ?! »

HORS DE LA VILLE :

DonMusik : « j'entends des fachos... ils sont dans CETTE ville ! »

DonCyborg fonce vers la Slwachi

Lesto : « non non non, tu n'est pas LOGIQUE hors de ma ville »

DonCyborg tire avec son PaDanLaFlingue dans la tete de Lesto qui explose

DonMusik : « je choisie si je vais tuer les fachos, pas toi »

DonCyborg fonce vers Slwachi et detruit les murs empechant les trolls d'en sortir

Omega : « ON EST LIBRE ! »

Playermy : « mais je suis pas président... »

Stari : « on non, encore DonMusik »

DonCyborg : « on se retrouve bande de sans faces »

Syn Scratch : « les arabes sont des voleurs, les meufs sont des putes et les noirs mangent du KFC ! »

un grognement se fait entendre...

Raptor : « si vous m'avez invoquer c'est que l'acrobate est de retour... »

DonMusik : « encore vous ?! Cette fois... j'ai des piles »

Raptor : « un baptou fragile dans une armure robotisée... quel comble »

DonMusik : « j'invoque... Robbie Rotten »

Robbie Rotten : « WE ARE NUMBER ONE, HEY ! »

DonMusik : « regarde ce flingue, que j'ai trouver, quand je dit go, appuie sur la detente... GO »

Robbie Rotten etant un personnage de dessin animé pour enfant, il ne connait pas les armes, et tire sur DonMusik

DonMusik : « TIRE LUI DESSUS, PAS MOI ! Argh... essayons autre chose... »

Raptor : « BOOMERANG JEAN ONCHE : GO ! »

Stari : « AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! ça me fait toujours autant rire ce gag... »

les boomerang jean onche touchent DonMusik, lui endommageant l'épaule

DonMusik : « comment ose tu ! Nous somment dans la rue ! »

Raptor : « Anthox, Gibsy, Roi des Rats et Absol venez moi en aide ! Et ouais t'es pas le seul a avoir des renforts »

DonMusik : « marion seclin, dany caligula, licarion venez m'aider ! »

mais rien ne se passe

Stari : « Chrono papillo a changer le tur-fu, ils sont sur la route arc-en-ciel »

Chrono-Papillo : « DAB ! »

Anthox Colaboy : « aujourd'hui dans mes chers non abonnements... DonMusik ! »

DonMusik : « choqué et dessus... »

Roi des Rats : « aujourd'hui dans les tutos du rats : comment être un bon SJW, tout d'abord il faut etre un bon gros baptou fragile MAIS avec vous devez surjouer le harcelement, genre... être Vegetalien !»

DonMusik : « muter bloquer »

DonMusik tire sur le roi des rats, le tuant sur le coups

Omega : « on va les laissez se battre... »

les trolls partent pendant la bataille et tombe sur le cadavre de Lesto

Playermy : « regardez le numéro de Nabuco »

Stari : « j'ai une idée... »

EPIC FANFIC BATTLE !

Stari VS Nabuco ! GO

Stari : « suce ton père »

QUI MERITE LA VICTOIRE ? QUI SERONT LES PROCHAINS ? VOUS AVEZ LE POUVOIR ! »

Nabuco : « mais j'ai meme pas parler »

Annonceur : « TG stari gagne »

Omega : « tous à la tour mousse à rasé ! »

Leo Labien : « je veux vous rejoindre ! »

Stari : « t'es chiant mais ok »

CHEZ TEMEVU :

Coco : « bon j'avoue ma team etait mauvaise... »

Fildrong : « bien, on va en refaire une tout les 2 »

Coco : « ...tout aussi mauvaise que la tienne ! »

Temevu : « oh jme casse... »

Temevu part loins des 2 joueurs de pokemons »

Paul Express : « il faudrait trouver un moyen de vaincre les trolls »

A SUIVRE :


	11. La Tour Mousse à Rasé

PRECEDEMENT :

les trolls se firent enfermer dans la ville de Slwachi créée par Lestowolf, qui fut tuer par DonCyborg, après une 2eme bataille entre DonMusik et Raptor Dissident les trolls fuirent hors de la ville avec Gamesret et Leo Labien en direction de la tour mousse à rasé !

DANS SLWACHI :

DonMusik : « JE NE PEUX PLUS SUPPORTER TANT DE FASCISME ! »

le corps de l'acrobate explosa pour ne laisser qu'une tête avec des pattes d'araignée fuyant le combat

DonMusik : « A LA REVOYURE ! »

Raptor : « ce miskine utilise des expression du dernier siècle, espèce de boloss »

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LE VAN :

Leo : « cool votre camionnette »

Playermy : « on etait pas sur des T-MAX ? »

Omega : « sauf qu'on en avait pas pour Leo et Gamesret, donc on y va en camionnette »

Stari : « bon le C.D.R.A.P. est brisé... on va faire comment pour bambou ? »

Syn Scratch : « dans 50 mètres tourne à droite pour la tour mousse à rasé »

Gamesret chantonne la musique de C'est pas Sorcier

Omega : « voici la tour mousse à rasé »

Playermy : « elle porte bien son nom, c'est juste un tube avec de la mousse qui gicle »

Stari : « ouais c'est une bite »

les trolls escaladèrent la tour sur fond de We are Number One

Gamesret : « attend... d'où viens la musique »

Shindehai : « j'en sais rien »

Omega : « d'où tu sort toi ?! »

Shindehai : « t'a dit musique, je suis arrivé, vous voulez écouter Jinx VS Harley Quinn ? »

Tout le monde : « NON »

les trolls continuèrent leurs escalade plutot mouvementée car la tour mousse à rasé n'a pas de prospérités, ce qui en fait un objet NON REDONDANT !

PLUS TARD...

Stari : « voilà le haut de la tour mousse à rasé... »

Playermy : « pourquoi on a pas pris les escaliers ? »

Omega : « pour le drama... »

Gamesret : « regardez il y a une armoire »

Syn Scratch et Playermy : « HAAAAAAN ARMOIRE ! »

l'armoire se met à cracher des armoires

Stari : « putain qu'est-ce vous avez branler pour faire apparaître tant d'armoire ?! »

Farid : « enfin je suis arrivé en haut de la tour... »

Leo : « encore toi ? »

Farid : « ui »

Gamesret : « il a fait quoi farid au juste ? »

Omega : « il a essayer de nous tuer »

Gamesret : « oh... je suppose qu'on va se battre... »

Farid : « EXACTEMENT ! J'AI RECUPERER MES COULEURS EN PLUS ! »

Playermy : « putain pas encore des stats... »

Farid : « J'ai equiper le pinceau des temps anciens ce qui baisse ma vitesse de 8, donc j'ai 92% de chance de gagné grace à mon armure du dessinateur déchu qui me donne 69% de chance de victoire, cumulé à mes bottes de caoutchouc qui n'augmentent que de 1% ma force mais de 20% mon potentielle, si je double mes score grace à mes 2 dés de 100 je ne peux PAS perdre grace à mes 112% de chance de victoire ! »

Farid lance les dés le suspense est à son comble !

Playermy : « putain mais retire ce système de stats ! »

les dés tombent sur 0 !

Farid : « quoi ? Mais il n'y a pas de face 0 sur un dé ?! »

Omega : « j'ecrit la fanfic, ok ?! »

Farid se lance du haut de la tour à cause de son échec critique !

Playermy : « ils n'ont pas de C.D.R.A.M. donc il doit être bien mort »

Farid : « non je suis pas mort, j'ai juste tout les os brisés et un hématome »

Leo : « au moins on à le générateur de matière infinie »

Playermy : « il y a ecrit : la machine généreras ce qu'il y a ecrit dans ce document texte »

Omega : « alors... C.D.R.A.M. »

l'armoire magique crache un C.D.R.A.M. tout neuf

C.D.R.A.M. : « CHOISISEZ QUI VOUS VOULEZ FAIRE REVIVRE »

Stari : « depuis quand il parle ce truc ?! »

Gamesret : « c'est le C.D.R.A.M.S. , comme chez apple on rajoute un lettre et ça fait un nouveau produit »

Syn Scratch : « on veux faire revivre Docteur Bambou »

C.D.R.A.M.S. : « IMPRESSION EN COURS »

Bambou : « ISSOU ! »

C.D.R.A.M.S. : « LE C.D.R.A.M.S. A UN SYSTEME DE DEPLACEMENT A BASE DE JAMBES »

des jambes geantes sortent du cube en fer

Omega : « qui a besoin de bras avec CES jambes »

Stari : « TA GUEULE ! PAS DE REFERENCES A UNDERTALE ! »

Playermy : « c'est pas un peu trop cheater comme machine ? »

Gamesret : « il est écrit... le générateur de matière infinie explosera après avoir généré une 3eme matière »

Bambou : « pourquoi il y a un pc avec un document texte ? Je vais ecrire issou »

Tout le Monde : « BAMBOU NOOOOOOOOON ! »

le générateur de matière infinie fait apparaître des centaines de Risitas pleurant de rire

Gamesret : « …mais si il s'agit d'un soir de pleine lune la machine à 50% de disparaître sans laisser de trace et 50% de chance d'explosé, ne laissant aucune traces de ceux qui se trouvaient aux alentours »

C.D.R.A.M.S. : « JE ME CASSE »

le C.D.R.A.M.S. s'envole avec son réacteur dorsal, les trolls s'y accrochent !

Omega : « C.D.R.A.M.S. A LA CAMIONNETTE ! »

la tour mousse à rasé explose et lache de la crème blanche et epaisse sur la ville de gland

Stari : « cette ville porte bien son nom ! »

tout le monde se tourne vers stari

Playermy : « tu me degoute, t'a penser aux gens mort sous cette crème ? »

Stari : « mais »

Omega : « c'est immonde de faire des blagues sur les gens morts »

Stari : « MAIS ON EN FAIT DEPUIS LE DEBUT DE LA FANFIC ! »

Syn Scratch : « oui mais ils n'etait pas morts i minutes »

Stari : « quelque chose me semble... etrange... »

Leo : « bon on va se rendre à nabuco, on va jamais gagner »

Stari : « mais c'est stupi... attendez vous avez des trucs coincés à l'arrière de la tete »

? : « DON'T TOUCH THAT ! »

Stari : « quoi ?! »

DonAraignée : « NE TOUCHE PAS MES CONTROLLEURS ! Oups... »

Stari marche sur DonAraignée, il meurt et les trolls se réveillent

Playermy : « LOL ILS SONT MORTS SOUS DU SPERME ! »

Stari : « DonMusik est mort, ils vous contrôlez mentalement... »

Omega : « et pourquoi il ne t'a pas controler TOI ? »

Stari : « j'en sais rien tu ecrit la fanfic »

Gamesret : « c'est putain d'illogique »

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU KEITH FORT :

Nabuco : « voilà, on a enfin reconstruit la forteresse ! »

Gaby : « je veux etre dans le chapitre 12, donc j'y vais »

Nabuco : « NE. RATE. PAS. »

A SUIVRE


	12. La Bretagne Encore

PRECEDEMENT : les trolls escaladèrent la tour mousse à rasé et y trouvèrent le générateur de matière infini et un nouveau C.D.R.A.M.S. pour régénéré Bambou, après avoir envoyer farid manger le beton, DonMusik pris le controle de l'esprit des Trollix 2000, sauf que stari a sauver la fanfic en tuant DonMusik definitivement.

AU PIED DE LA TOUR :

 **Omega** : j'ai amélioré l'interface de la fanfic.

 **Playermy** : ouais ça se voit.

 **Gamesret** : ermite, on va où maintenant ?

 **Ermite** : maintenant que vous avez le magicarpe, LA pièce et un C.D.R.A.M.S. tout neuf il faut avoir... la voix la plus suave du monde... celle de Afuu !

 **Leo** : mais à quoi ça sert ?

 **Ermite** : c'est pour le travail.

 **Syn** : mais où il habite ce con ?

 **Ermite** : EN BRETAGNE ! encore...

Alors les trolls se mirent en marche vers la maison d'afuu et de sa voix virile...

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Gaby** : j'ai preparer des armes pour tuer ces trolls !

 **Nabuco** : lesquels ?

 **Gaby** : j'ai Gigi, des chips, du saucisson et des canettes de Mnt Dew

 **Arto** : c'est pas avec ça qu'on va avancer...

 **Gaby** : henko donne moi ton train

 **Henko** : laissez vous prendre par mon gros train...

le train d'henko apparaît et emporte gaby vers la bretagne...

EN BRETAGNE :

Afuu faisait des vocalises sur son balcon, quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte...

 **Afuu** : oui ? Qui c'est ?

 **Police** : POLICE !

prise 2

 **Afuu** : oui ? Qui c'est ?

 **Gamesret** : on a besoin de ta voix !

 **Afuu** : ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

 **Ermite** : pour le travail

 **Afuu** : alors si c'est pour le travail... j'accepte !

 **Playermy** : pourquoi tout le monde habite en bretagne ?

 **Stari** : parce que le japon

 **Omega** : c'est logique

CHEZ GABY :

 **Gaby** : attend... mais c'est Farid ce gros cadavre fumant ?

 **Farid** : nique ta mere... J'AI MAL !

 **Thomas le Train** : je peux le soigner avec ma cheminée

Gaby fourre Farid dans la cheminée de Thomas le train...

 **Gaby** : ça sent le brûlé... merde

 **Farid** : lettre A

une etrange fumée sort du train... IL VA EXPLOSER !

 **Ultra Farid** : grace a ce train je suis de retour...

 **Gaby** : pourquoi il y a « ultra » dans ton nom ? Tu n'a pas changer d'un pouce

 **Farid** : je voulait juste me la pété... mais je suis juste soigné...

 **Gaby** : monte dans le train mon ami !

 **Thomas le Train** : HYPER VITESSE !

 **Farid** : ACHETE MA MERDE !

EN BRETAGNE :

 **Afuu** : mais on va chez nabuco avec cette boite en fer ?

 **C.D.R.A.M.S.** : je ne te permet pas, je suis plus qu'une boite en fer

 **Gaby** : arretez vous !

 **Farid** : ouais trop !

 **Gaby** : GIGI ! GO

 **Gigi** : JE SUIS UNE PETITE FILLE ! OH UN CAMION !

 **Omega** : TOUS DANS LA CAMIONNETTE ! ELLE VA NOUS LE VOLER !

Les trolls montent dans la camionnette et ecrase gigi sans le moindre respect

 **Gaby** : GIGI NOOOOOOON !

 **Farid** : tu savait que ça aller finir comme ça... MAIS REVENEZ !

 **Thomas le Train** : POURCHASSONS LES !

 **Gamesret** : (chantonne Darude Sandstorm)

 **Playermy** : TA GUEULE !

 **Farid** : MISSILES BISMILLAH !

 **Missiles** : BISMILLAH !

 **Gamesret** : bon pendant la course poursuite je vais vous racontez une histoire...

Decouvrez le nouveau film de Luc Beson

Besson* merde

UN HOMME SEUL DANS SON BUREAU

QUANS SOUDAIN

UN ALIEN RENTRE AVEC UNE CAPOTTE

IL SE LAISSE ENTRAINER

PUIS L'OVNI ARRIVE

ET LA C'EST LE DRAME

IL L'EMMENE AU 7 EME CIEL

PFWIIIIT

LE BUREAU EST REMPLI DUN LIQUIDE BLANC ET VERT

Le titre du film : ALIEN IS LOVE, ALIEN IS LIFE

 **Playermy** : c'est comme ça que tu est né ?

 **Stari** : T'ES CON PUTAIN !

 **Omega** : nous somme arrivez... à la Cotte de Licarion !

 **Leo** : ne me dit pas que...

 **Stari** : C'EST UN PAYS HABITER PAR DES DONMUSIK !

 **DonMusik** : Fichtre, j'ai fait tomber ma pantoufle

 **Gamesret** : NOOOOON !

 **Gaby** : moi je l'aime bien DonMusik

 **Farid** : Moi aussi

 **Leo** : vous etes dans la camionnette ?

 **Farid** : non... wait

 **Gaby** : lettre A !

farid et gaby sont ejecté hors de la camionnette et tombe dans un ravin !

 **Afuu** : il faut vite sortir d'ici, les DonMusik sont les personnes les plus irritante du monde...

 **Tout les DonMusik** : 8 hotels en enfer pour vous

 **Gamesret** : LAISSEZ NOUS !

 **Tout les DonMusik** : c'est pas très gentil tous ça, tu gagne une piscine en enfer

 **Omega** : BOUTON DE SECOURS !

Omega appuis sur le bouton de secours ce qui fait cracher un laser à la camionnette, tuant plusieurs DonMusik.

 **Plusieurs DonMusik** : c'est pas bien, espèces d'ordures consanguines !

 **Playermy** : oh merde... ils pètent un cable !

 **Stari** : RAYON MAGIQUE !

un rayon s'abat sur la Cotte de Licarion, tuant tout les DonMusik

 **Afuu** : on va où ensuite Ermite ?

 **Ermite** : En Amérique du Sud... chez le frère de Squeezie !

 **Playermy** : c'est mon idée à moi ! Original idea : do not steal

 **Omega** : bon, je prépare le moteur

EN ENFER :

 **DonMusik** : je suis tellement seul...

 **DonMusik B** : plus maintenant, j'ai ramener 500 potes

 **DonMusik (l'original)** : QUOI

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : Farid est mort, Gaby est mort, DonMusik est mort, Didi combat Fildrong depuis 2 semaines... Ray-Yami vas-y...

 **Ray-Yami** : ok, mais avant, je joue a isaac

 **Nabuco** : MAINTENANT !

 **Ray-Yami** : quel modo de merde, Omega en ferait un bien mieux...

 **Nabuco** : TU EST AVEC NOUS OU EUX ?!

 **Ray-Yami** : je te l'ai dit, je suis neutre donc je peux très bien te trahir si je veux !

 **Nabuco** : bon bah, t'es viré

Ray-Yami sort une épée...

 **Ray-Yami** : C'EST L'HEURE DU DU-DU-DU-DUEL !

 **Nabuco** : Pisto-Keith : go

Ray-Yami tranche Nabuco en 2

 **Ray-Yami** : rapide et sans bavure...

EN ENFER :

 **Nabuco** : encore dans ce trou puant...

 **Tous les DonMusik** : BONJOUR NABUCO !

 **Nabuco** : TRIGGERED

 **Tous les DonMusik** : n'utilise pas les termes médicaux comme ça, tu gagne un hotel en plus

 **Hitler** : on s'y habitue vite

 **Staline** : ouais il a trop raison

 **Nabuco** : je regrette d'avoir ban Ermite... bordel

 **Tous les DonMusik** : NE SOIT PAS PUTOPHOBE

Nabuco tire sur les DonMusik avec son Pisto-Keith

 **Tous les DonMusik** : ATTRAPEZ LA !

Nabuco se fait attacher, ça me rappelle quelque chose...

 **Tous les DonMusik** : MUTER BLOQUER

A SUIVRE


	13. La Grande Bataille Approche

PRECEMENT :

les trolls furent de retour en bretagne pour y trouver afuu et sa voix suave, maintenant ils doivent trouver le frère de squeezie pour... on sait pas en fait... mais nabuco est morte, tuez par ray-yami.

DANS LE VAN :

 **Afuu** : bon on va en amérique du sud donc ?

 **Ermite** : exactement ! Il a le pouvoir du tatouage...

 **Playermy** : c'est cool ça, je veux un tatouage armoire

 **Syn Scratch** : les capteurs indiquent que nabuco est morte...

 **Stari** : OUAIS

 **Gamesret** : ça veux dire que c'est la fin de la fanfic ?

 **Omega** : non car on a pas repris le TrollFort, mais au fait Ermite, maintenant que Nabuco est morte, pourquoi on va en amérique du sud ?

 **Ermite** : eh...

EN ENFER :

 **Nabuco** : HEY LES GARS ! Vous pouvez me faire la courte échelle ?

 **Les DonMusik** : MAIS BIEN SUR !

Les DonMusik soulèvent Nabuco jusqu'au trou dans le plafond

 **Nabuco** : AUREVOIR LES CONNARDS !

 **Les DonMusik** : AAAAAH C'EST PUTOPHOBE !

Nabuco sort de l'enfer par le trou, fait par RoboDon au chapitre 2

 **Ray-Yami** : bon, maintenant qu'elle est morte je suppose que je suis le nouveau modo !

 **Nabuco** : QUE TU DIT BOUFFI !

Elle tire dans le dos de Ray-Yami, le tuant sur le coups

 **Ray-Yami** : tu m'a tuer !

 **Nabuco** : bien

 **Arto** : tu n'a rien de plus classe a dire que juste "bien" ? Genre "mange les pissenlits par la racines fils de pute"

 **Nabuco** : tu veux dire bonjour au BAN HAMMER mon cher Arto ?

 **Arto** : NON ÇA VA !

CHEZ TEMEVU :

 **Temevu** : Didi... ça fait 3 semaines que tu n'a pas bue...

 **Didi** : TA GUEULE JE JOUE A PO-

Didi se change en cailloux tellement qu'il a soif

 **Temevu** : avec les bouteilles d'eau _Cristaline_ (5,76€ SEULEMENT) on survit en s'hydratant !

 **Fildrong** : PLACEMENT DE PRO-

Fildrong fait de même

 **Temevu** : bon bah je pense que je vais partir... a pieds... seule... avec 2 cadavres sur le dos...

DANS LE TEMPLE DES FLECHES DE STAND :

 **Schizo** : je ressens un grand trouble dans la force...

Schizo se téléporte comme un super sayant...

EN AMERIQUE DU SUD :

 **Leo** : AMERIQUE DU SUD NOUS VOILA !

 **Playermy** : mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 **Leo** : je voulait juste être utile...

 **Stari** : CE QUE TU N'EST PAS !

 **Gamesret** : REKT !

 **Omega** : je pense que le frère de Squeezie se trouve dans ce temple...

Omega pointe un temple avec ecrit "temple du frère de squeezie : do not steal" dessus

 **Stanislas** : ça parait logique

 **Syn Scratch** : OH MON DIEU MAIS IL PARLE !

 **Stanislas** : bah oui

 **Gamesret** : mais pourquoi tu parlait pas AVANT ?!

 **Stanislas** : j'avais pas de micro

 **Stari** : mais t'en a pas

 **Stanislas** : eh... mais si

 **Playermy** : mais non

 **Stanislas** : mais si

 **Playermy** : mais non

 **Stanislas** : mais si

 **Playermy** : mais non

 **Stanislas** : mais si

 **Playermy** : mais non

 **Omega** : FERMEZ VOS GUEULE !

les trolls avancèrent donc vers le temple du frère de squeezie (qui pour une fois ne se trouve pas en Bretagne) en passant par la foret deku

 **Scratch** : quel nom de merde pour cette foret...

 **Playermy** : c'est un jeu de mot pourri car celui qui ecrit la fanfic est con

 **Omega** : HEY ! C'est toi qui a trouver les idées

 **Stari** : POPOPO

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : j'avais oublier... on a une faille dans le chateau !

 **Arto** : on te le dit depuis le chapitre 3

 **Nabuco** : pourquoi il n'y a que nous 2 qui parlons ?

 **Arto** : les autres sont tous morts, sauf Henko qui fait la gueule car on a casser son train

 **Nabuco** : on va faire une pub pour demander aux gens de s'engager dans notre armée

 **Arto** : oh mon dieu...

AU TEMPLE :

 **Scratch** : c'est ça le temple du frère de squeezie ? C'est LAID

 **Frère de Squeezie** : TG C'EST MON TEMPLE !

 **Playermy** : desoler, tu peux nous faire des tatouages ?

 **Frère de Squeezie** : ok vous voulez quoi ?

 **Stari** : DEJA OUVRE NOUS LA PORTE !

 **Frère de Squeezie** : IL Y A PAS DE PORTE !

 **Gamesret** : mais si

 **Frère de Squeezie** : MAIS NON

 **Omega** : stop les débats...

 **Frère de Squeezie** : que voulez vous comme tatouages ?

 **Scratch et Playermy** : UNE ARMOIRE !

 **Frère de Squeezie** : vous avez le choix : avec une presse hydrolique ou un couteau à 1000°

 **Playermy** : le couteau c'est BADASS

 **Scratch** : PRESSE HYDROLIQUE !

 **Stari** : moi je veux...

 **Omega** : LE PERSO D'UNDERTALE !

 **Stari** : ESPECE DE FILS DE PU-

 **Frère de Squeezie** : viens sur la table a tatoué

 **Stari** : JE ME VENGERAIS !

 **Omega** : moi je veux une trollface

 **Frère de Squeezie** : bon met toi dans l'imprimente 3D

 **Gamesret** : JE VEUX EMMA WATSON !

 **Frère de Squeezie** : dans le frigo

 **Bambou** : RISITAS !

 **Frère de Squeezie** : dans le placard

 **Deladess** : je veux avoir ecrit "Magicarpe utilise trempette"

 **Frère de Squeezie** : dans l'aquarium

 **Ermite** : "j'aime les hentais"

 **Frère de Squeezie** : dans la salle d'attente

 **Leo** : moi je veux...

 **Frère de Squeezie** : j'ai plus d'encre

 **Leo** : MAIS

 **Frère de Squeezie** : CHUT, pas de pleurnicheurs ici

 **Playermy** : TROP CLASSE MON TATOUAGE !

 **Scratch** : ouais !

 **Bambou** : ISSOU

 **Stari** : je vous detestent tous

 **Deladess** : TREMPETTE !

 **Ermite** : c'est un avertissement mon tatouage

 **Gamesret** : j'adore mon tatouage

 **Omega** : pareil

 **Leo** : j'en ai pas...

une ombre se teleporte dans le temple...

 **Schizo** : PLUS UN GESTE !

 **Playermy** : c'est l'heure du coup de pied

 **Schizo** : NON ! Je viens juste dire bonjour

 **Stari** : quoi ?

 **Schizo** : j'ai demander a omega de me faire apparaitre avec un trone bien particulier

 **Omega** : fétwaplèz !

Schizo pose un trone fait des os de DonMusik avec Jotaro et Dio le soutenant

 **Schizo** : ZAWALUDO !

 **Gamesret** : dat cameo

 **Ermite** : le dernier arthefacte se trouve à la frontière de la Russie !

 **Stari** : vodka !

 **Omega** : TOUS DANS LE VAN !

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : Arto... il nous faut un C.D.R.A.M.

 **Arto** : on en aurait un si tu n'avais pas acheter le cloneur a keith...

 **Nabuco** : J'AI MES BESOINS !

 **Arto** : allons a monoprix

A MONOPRIX :

 **Vendeur** : BONJOUR ! Que voulez vous

 **Nabuco** : un Centre De Régénération A Manivelle

 **Vendeur** : nous n'en avons plus, mais nous avons un Centre De Génération A Malaise

 **Arto** : et ça sert à ?

 **Vendeur** : faire un gros blanc génant

 **Arto** : c'est raciste ça

 **Nabuco** : ...

 **Vendeur** : ...

 **Arto** : ...

 **Vendeur** : ...

 **Nabuco** : ok ta machine marche

 **Vendeur** : merci

A SUIVRE...


	14. Le Dernier Artefact

PRECEDEMENT : Les trolls sont allés en amérique du sud pour se faire tatoués par le frère de squeezie, et pendant ce temps nabuco a acheter une machine a malaise...

CHEZ LE FRERE DE SQUEEZIE :

 **Ermite** : le dernier artéfact se trouve à la frontière de la russie...

 **Playermy** : ça va pas être difficile...

 **Frère de Squeezie** : alors non car depuis l'investiture de Donald Fucking Trump la russie a augmenté le budget donné a l'armée...

 **Omega** : pas grave, car on a le C.D.R.A.M.S. ! bon orevuar !

Les trolls sorterent de la forteresse du Frère de Squeezie avec leurs nouveau tatouages, mais ils devaient passé dans la foret deku ! ...encore

 **Stari** : ça sert a quoi de repasser par ici au juste ?

Une ombre etrange se balade entre les branches...

 **Gamesret** : bonne question...

Quelqu'un saute hors d'un buisson en hurlant

 **?** : YAAAAAAAAAAAAH

 **Omega** : Norowa ?!

 **Norowa** : depuis qu'Aru prend ses medocs, il se prend pour tarzan...

 **Aru** : PUTAIN DE RACINE DE M- oh bonjour les amis, vous voulez voir ma nouvelle maison ?

 **Leo** : oh merde... il se prend pour Mickey...

un smiley valek arrive de nul part et assome Aru et coupe une main à Norowa prenant la fuite...

 **Playermy** : QU'EST-CE QUE ?!

La boule jaune roule vers le C.D.R.A.M.S. le faisant exploser, avec certains membres des Trollix 2000... il ne reste que les 3 premiers membres...

 **Stari** : C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE BOULE JAUNE COMMENT UN SMILEY PEUT TE COUPER ?! ET OMEGA REPARE LE C.D.R.A.M.S. !

 **Raptor** : j'ai ressentit un grand boulversement dans la force des SJW... un drame se prepare !

 **Playermy** : SYN SCRATCH !

 **Omega** : il est mort... il nous faut un nouveau C.D.R.A.M. Mais avant : allons en russie !

 **Stari** : au moins leo labien est partie !

 **Playermy** : sauf que le magicarpe avec Trempette-Z aussi... abrutit

 **Omega** : et ermite... PUT-

 **Raptor** : vite, tous dans le van !

Les trolls montèrent dans le van en direction de la Russie...

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : bon Arto : on va faire une campagne de pub pour la KeithArmy !

 **Arto** : pourquoi pas, tu a quoi comme slogan ?

 **Nabuco** : "rejoins nous ou crève"

 **Henko** : je veux bien aider si on m'offre un nouveau train...

 **Nabuco** : tu fait LA PUB !

DANS LE VAN :

 **Omega** : c'est moins drole sans les autres...

 **Playermy** : ta gueule je regarde Steven Universe !

 **Stari** : ah oui ce truc de PD

 **Raptor** : ATTENTION ON VA FONCER DANS UN SUPER-U !

le van entre en collision avec un sombre Super-U abandonné

 **?** : j'aime les raviolis à la bolognaise

 **Playerly** : KIVALA ?!

 **Rei** : c'est moi Rei ! Mais qui parle ? Vous etes où parcontre ?

 **Omega** : ah oui c'est vrai tu ne peut voir qu'en noir et blanc... tu veux nous rejoindre dans notre quête de vengeance pour cyrix ?

 **Stari** : on faisait ça a la base ? J'avais totament oublier...

 **Rei** : je veux bien vous rejoindre, j'emporte Patate Douce avec moi !

 **Patate Douce** : ADOLF BEST WAIFU !

 **Raptor** : j'ai trouver des giraffes à l'arrière du magasin, on les utilise comme moyen de transport ?

 **Stari** : FUCK YEAH !

Les trolls partèrent du magasin a dos de giraffes en direction de la russie !

 **Omega** : mais les giraffes... comment vont-elles nager ?

 **Playermy** : c'est très simple ! Elles vont etendre leurs cou pour respirer dans l'ocean !

 **Patate** : logique !

Le cou des giraffes s'etendent tellement haut qu'elles peuvent traversée l'ocean a la nage sans se noyer !

PLUSIEURS HEURES PLUS TARD

 **Rei** : on est en russie !

 **Commu** : BIENVENUE EN RUSSIE, A PARTIR DE MAINTENANT JE SERAIT VOTRE GUIDE !

 **Patate** : ok, où se trouve l'artefact ?

 **Commu** : il faut aller... au marché noir ! Cela fait des semaines que le patron n'y est plus, ça ne devrait pas etre dur...

 **Omega** : normal, c'etait scratch mais il est mort

 **Commu** : suivez moi...

CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : alors monsieur "ninja breton" vous avez vue notre spot publicitaire, qu'est-ce qui vous plait dans notre programme ?

 **Ninja Breton** (avec un accent espagnol) : j'accepte de vous aidez si vous me payez 500€ par meurtre

 **Arto** : c'est cher putain !

 **Ninja Breton** (avec un accent espagnol) : c'est ça... ou rien !

AU MARCHE NOIR :

 **Commu** : a gauche il y a les tableaux volés, a droite il y a le bar a pute et en face il y a le bureau du maitre

 **Playermy** : seems legit

 **Stari** : c'est quoi le dernier artefact au juste ?

 **Commu** : la bouteille de larmes de SJW... le plus grand trésor du marché noir... la legende raconte que ceux qui en boivent deviennent aigris... mechants... CASSE-BURNE !

 **Omega** : Des SJW quoi...

une musique retentie !

 **Chanson** : EL NINJA BRETON, EL NINJA BRETON, E SI QUE CORAZON !

 **Ninja Breton** (avec un accent espagnol) : BONJOUR, JE SUIS EL NINJA BRETON

 **Tout le Monde** : BONJOUR LE NINJA BRETON

le ninja breton sort son kanata au gout de kouign-amann (patisserie bretonne)

 **Ninja Breton** (avec un accent espagnol) : je dois vous tuer ! Pour la modération !

 **Raptor** : LE CAPTEUR A MISKINE EST AU MAXIMUM ! J'AVAIS RAISON !

 **Ninja Breton** (avec un accent espagnol) : CECI N'EST PAS POLITIQUEMENT CORRECT !

 **Raptor** : BOOMERANG JEAN-ONCHE !

 **Omega** (chuchotant) : on va prendre la bouteille et on se barre...

 **Playermy** (chuchotant) : ils ont memes un C.D.R.A.

 **Stari** (chuchotant) : c'est pas C.D.R.A.M. ?

 **Playermy** (chuchotant) : non ça c'est un Centre De Régénération Automatique, plus besoin de manivelle

 **Rei** : REGARDEZ LA BOUTEILLES DE LARMES DE SJW EST SUR CETTE ARMOIRE !

une etrange lumière sort du tatouage de Playermy

 **Playermy** : CA BRULE CETTE MERDE !

un JetPack sort du dos de Playermy qui s'envole !

 **Stari** : REDESCENT CONNARD !

 **Playermy** : non non ! Je prend la bouteille en volant, sale PD va !

Le raptor arrache la cagoule du ninja breton, qui s'avère être...

 **Omega** : DONMUSIK ?!

 **Ninja Musik** : QUAND VOUS AVEZ TUER MES FRERES AVEC VOTRE CAMIONNETTE JE ME SUIS CACHER SOUS UNE BOITE ! Vous n'y avez vu que du feu !

 **Raptor** : tous dans la raptor mobile !

Une voiture en forme de bite arrive en brisant un mur

DANS LA RAPTOR MOBILE :

 **Playermy** : c'est marrant, les sièges passagers sont dans les couilles, ON EST LES COUILLES DU RAPTOR !

 **Stari** : si on suit ta logique moi je suis le pelvis...

 **Rei** : alors je regenere : Bambou, Scratch, Ermite, Deladess, Yaourt, Leo et les autres !

 **Scratch** : ARMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIRE !

 **Playermy** : ARMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIRE !

 **Bambou** : ISSOU !

 **Omega** : Ermite... a quoi serve les artefacts ?

 **Ermite** : si vous utilisez Trempette-Z avec un magicarpe niveau 100 recouvert de larmes de SJW avec LA pièce sur votre compte en banque ainsi que des tatouages trop stylés, les problèmes se resolevent, enfin c'est ce que dit la legende...

 **Scratch** : les mecs... on va entrer en colision avec le VoxFort...

UNE COLISION PLUS TARD

 **Nabuco** : LE NINJA BRETON NE VOUS A PAS STOPPER ?!

 **Raptor** : quel PD ton ninja breton, encore une miskine de merde qui se prend pour un homme car c'est un SJW de mes 2 (2 heures d'insultes plus tard) et sa mère me SUCE !

 **Arto** : MISSILES ANTI-RACISME !

 **Playermy** : RECOUVREZ DELADESS !

les trolls recouvrent deladess de larmes de SJW

 **Deladess** : TREMPETTE-Z !

l'onde de choc est tellement puissante que la faille temporelle disparait ! (mais si, souvenez vous, le chapitre 3)

 **Stari** : il est où Ermite ?

 **Ermite** (dans la Raptor-Mobile) : je fait un ptit bac avec Shindehai et Mickeal J sur skype !

 **Playermy** : DISCORD C'EST MIEUX !

 **Stari** : CHRONO-PAPILLO CHANGE LE TUR-FU !

 **Chrono-Papillo** : DAAAAMN !

les armes de Nabuco disparaissent

SUR LA ROUTE ARC-EN-CIEL :

 **Marion Seclin** : PAS DANS LA RUE PAS DANS LA RUE ! pourquoi il y a des armes au sol ?!

 **Zoro** : APPREND LA SOCIOLOGIE SALOPE !

Marion Seclin tire sur Zoro, le tuant sur le coup

 **Licarion** : ce qui fait de Marion Seclin une TUEUSE

Marion tire sur Licarion

 **Marion Seclin** : IL N'Y AURA PAS DE PREUVES

 **Luigi** : ATTENTION !

Luigi entre en colision avec Marion Seclin, l'ejectant de la route arc-en-ciel, elle va s'abatre sur la terre tel un météore !

pendant ce temps sur terre Arto regenere tout les gens morts dans la fanfic pour vaincre les trolls...

 **Farid** : TARTE A L'OIGNON !

Playermy et Nabuco saute sur place

 **Playermy** : J'ARRIVE PAS A PARLER !

 **Nabuco** : MOI AUSSI

 **Raptor** : MARION SECLIN VA S'ECRASER SUR LE VOXFORT !

 **Marion Seclin** : PAS DANS LA RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUE !

 **Bambou** : LASER ISSOU !

Marion Seclin explose avant de toucher le sol grace a Bambou !

PLUSIEURS HEURES DE COMBATS PLUS TARD :

 **Stari** : j'ai neutralisé Nabuco

 **Playermy** : tu l'a attacher a un arbre ?

 **Stari** : oui

 **Omega** : ça veux dire que la fanfic est finie ?

Hans Lallemand arrive en tank nazi

 **Hans Lallemand** : merci d'avoir neutralisé Nabuco, le problème est que nous n'avons plus de modérateur actif, c'est pour ça que 20 d'entres vous vont participer a ma nouvelle emission, le gagnant va avoir les droits de modérations

 **Omega** : mais on est bien plus que 20...

 **Hans Lallemand** : c'est pour ça que les lecteurs vont repondre a CE strawpoll pour savoir qui va rejoindre l'émission dans le prochain chapitre

A SUIVRE...

demandez moi le strawpoll sur discord


End file.
